


Как начать встречаться с ангелом в 12 простых шагов

by Opossums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Mild Horror, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Не так уж и сложно встречаться с ангелом. Всё, что Дину нужно для этого сделать, это отбить атаку толп вампиров, поисследовать гей-порно, попасть в дрянную Нарнию, перетерпеть комментарии Сэма, измотать себя, – о, и, конечно, – понять, что он влюблен в Каса. Просто, правда?





	1. Глава 1. Обнаружь, что из тебя почти такой же натурал, как из скрепки прямая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Date an Angel in 12 Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489095) by [fourthduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthduckling/pseuds/fourthduckling). 



> К фику имеется восхитительный арт от Вороной:  
> http://alex-panther.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-vs-Gabe-501459216

– Не могу поверить, что мы это пережили, – хрипит Дин, неуверенно пошатываясь на ногах. Чудовищность произошедшего оглушает его. Он поворачивается к Кастиэлю, который, хмурясь, смотрит на брызги крови у себя на плаще. Что-то большое и теплое наполняет сердце, – которого, как говорили женщины, у него нет, – и он привлекает ангела в тесное объятие благодарности за спасение их тушек.

Забавно, как маленькое решение может так сильно все изменить. Обнимая Каса и ощущая руки ангела на своей спине, Дин неожиданно чувствует, может, и не счастье, но определенно что-то хорошее. Он может почувствовать особый озоновый запах ангела, перекрывавший металлический крови. Так же он чувствует легкий запах мыла, несмотря на то, что Дин понятия не имеет когда (или зачем) Кас мылся. Немного странно ощущать щетинистую щеку возле своего уха, но это неплохо. Весьма, весьма неплохо. В меньшей степени это было похоже на объятья Сэма, скорее это походило на объятья с Лизой. Эх… К тому времени, когда он выпускает своего друга из объятий, ему становится любопытно, почему он никогда не делал этого раньше.  
Кастиэль выглядит смущенным. Мягкая улыбка делает его значительно моложе его тысячелетий, отразившихся морщинками вокруг рта.

– Я подумал, вам может понадобиться помощь, – говорит ангел.

В этот момент Дин думает, что он хотел бы и поцеловать Каса.

И эта мысль пугает его больше, чем комната, забитая полутораста вампирами.

Вот как все это началось.

Ладно, на самом деле это не самое начало. Точнее, все началось с полуденников и злобных девственниц, и того, что Винчестеры сделали глупую ошибку, поверив, что они все распланировали. По крайней мере, именно это Дин считает началом. Кастиэль бы, конечно, начал с сотворения вселенной, но он был бы не прав, потому как, разве кому-то действительно нужно знать о миллиардах годах эволюции только для того, чтобы перейти к неуклюжему началу истории?

Разумеется, нет.

Таким образом (по мнению Дина), все началось так:

– В общем, все, что я смог тут найти, – это называют Несвятым Граалем, – сказал Сэм, сгорбившись над своим лэптопом и просматривая странички демонической Википедии. Демоновики. По крайней мере в этом есть смысл. Нельзя обвинять кого-то за прямоту. 

– И там говорится, что он будет освещен кровью тысячи злых девственниц? – он откидывается на спинку стула и искоса смотрит в потолок. 

– Точно. Ты можешь быть злой девственницей?

– Конечно, – говорит Дин со своего места, чистя свой любимый пистолет. – Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, Люцифер никогда не занимался сексом.

Сэм бросает на него неловкий взгляд и как-то съеживается в своем кресле. 

– Вообще-то…, – начинает он, но все же останавливается и кашляет.

Дин пристально смотрит на него, подняв руку в универсальном «заткнись»-жесте.  
– Знаешь что, Сэмми? Я решил, что все же не хочу об этом знать.

– В любом случае, вампиры хотят его заполучить, так как если они выпьют кровь из грааля, это – предположительно – позволит им выходить на свет безо всяких проблем, – Сэм вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на брата. – Полуденники.

И это будет не просто фантастика.

Так что они обязаны заполучить этот кубок.

Чтобы сделать это, им придется столкнуться с бандой вампиров, которые осели в старом здании школы за пределами Саванны*. По расчетам Сэма, их всего двадцать. Но это все же довольно много, когда дело касается бесшумных кровососущих иглозубых ублюдков. Сэм-без-души и Дин-вампир, возможно, и могли бы перебить такое количество, но обычный Сэм и нормальный Дин все же должны рассчитывать на что-то еще: например, душ из крови мертвеца, начинающийся с сигнала пожарной тревоги. Для этого понадобились некоторые водопроводные работы, но, к счастью, несколько месяцев назад они помогали Бобби установить подобную систему у него дома. Все замечательно спланировано. 

Но это не работает.

Ладно, работает, но от случая к случаю.

Первая часть прошла хорошо. Сэм представился владельцем похоронного бюро, и ему удалось раздобыть немного крови мертвеца, которую они и подмешивают в воду, взломав центр водоснабжения школы. 

– Весь этот план заставляет меня чувствовать себя Джоном Константином, – говорит Сэм. – Может, нам следовало просто освятить воду.

– Киану Ривз – придурок, – шипит Дин, завинчивая последний болт на место. – Так что мы не будем этого делать.

Если честно, Дину нравился «Константин», до тех пор, пока он не встретил Каса. После этого его не покидало неприятное ощущение, что Киану Ривз играл его лучшего друга. К тому же, он стал фанатом комиксов.

– Мы – Тони Старк, – великодушно добавляет он. – И Халк.

Он поигрывает гаечным ключом у себя в руке и подмигивает Сэму перед тем как вытащить зажигалку и лист бумаги из кармана куртки.

– Готов?

Сэм передергивает затвор своего пистолета и кивает.

Для атаки они выбрали раннее послеобеденное время, полагая, что в это время большинство вампиров будут спать. Конечно, у вампиров есть целое здание, изолированное от солнечного света, но Сэм с Дином планируют выбить несколько обшитых досками окон. Неизвестно где находится кубок, и все, что они могут сделать - это надеяться, что их оружие заполнит возможный пробел в действии солнечного света и крови мертвеца. Это опасный план, но в этот раз они подготовились.

Они не выбивают дверь, потому что это наделает много шума, и, вероятно, лучшей идеей будет не давать вампирам знать о своем присутствии. Они заходят через заднюю дверь, считая, что вряд ли кто-то охраняет черный вход. Конечно, они ошиблись, но из-за дымоуловителя над ними и разбрызгивателя над двумя вампирами-охранниками это не имеет значения. 

Так что Дин чувствует себя настолько замечательно, насколько это возможно в данной ситуации, со щелчком открывая зажигалку и поднимая бумагу к огню. 

– Эй! – говорит он с нахальной ухмылкой, поднося дымящуюся бумажку к сенсору.

И в охранников брызнула кровь. В чем-то Винчестеры все же гении, и количества крови все же хватает на то, чтобы парализовать охрану. Сэм ломает доски забитых окон, и свет заливает холл.

– Направо, потом вверх по ступенькам, – говорит Сэм, и Дин достает из-за пояса пистолет. Они поднимаются по ступенькам. Вероятнее всего, вампиры держат кубок в большом помещении для проведения некоего обряда, так что братья решили, что это скорее всего будет спортзал. Значит, наверх. Таким образом, увидев успех замысла с кровью мертвеца, они решили, что это будет легко. И когда они, поднявшись на этаж, увидели два распылителя, отсутствие крови и симпатичную брюнетку-вампира с пистолетом, нацеленным на них, сильно удивились. 

Вот тогда все и пошло не по плану.

Кровь, в отличие от воды, сворачивается. Кровь мертвеца – замечательный материал для того, чтоб раскрасить окружающее пространство, если кровь получена недавно, но она слишком быстро сворачивается для ее использования в распылительных системах.

К тому же, это не самое эффективное оружие против вампиров с пистолетами.

Она стреляет, и братья быстро ныряют за угол. И тут начинает работать один из распылителей. Он распыляет кровь не на пространство возле вампира, но между ней и Винчестерами. И, к сожалению, это единственный путь к спортзалу.

Сэм снимает куртку и накидывает ее на голову. Поднимая пистолет, он целится непосредственно в распылитель. Он почти поскальзывается на кафеле холла, буксируя и почти падая по крайней мере дважды, пока, наконец, не стреляет в вампира, так что пуля попадает ей прямо в грудь. Она избавляется от нее и стреляет в ответ. Звук раздается эхом в холле, и Дин съеживается, идя за братом и пытаясь максимально обходить кровь. Он несколько раз стреляет, но попадает только один раз в левую руку вампира. Это похоже на тяжелое сражение, когда Сэм отделяет ее голову от тела, а он оттаскивает туловище в зону досягаемости распылителя. В этот раз Сэму гораздо легче перерезать ей горло.

Они останавливаются, тяжело дыша; Сэм с головы до ног в крови. Дин даже не пытается скрыть усмешку. 

– Замечательно выглядишь, Кэрри**, пошли уже за…, – начинает Дин, но дальнейшее тонет в попавшей в рот крови мертвеца из второго прочистившегося распылителя. Это, определенно, не время Сэму смеяться, но он все же не может сдержать улыбку.

Второй вампир, которого ни один из них не заметил, выскочил из-за угла и прикладывает Дина сокрушительным ударом в челюсть. Он слышит хруст костей и надеется, что она сможет выдержать до конца миссии. Сэм стреляет вампиру в плечо, Дин – в ногу. Вампир по инерции делает шаг назад и попадает под струи крови, выходя из игры. Дин подходит к нему, чтоб отделить голову, но Сэм ловит его за руку. 

– Кубок, – говорит он, закончив и пятерней убирая волосы с лица. Дин кивает и сплевывает, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса крови во рту.

Они идут дальше по холлу с оружием в руках, готовые в случае любой неожиданности отразить атаку. К счастью, остальные вампиры, кажется, либо спят, либо выведены из строя кровью где-то в другом помещении. Сэм, полный решимости схватить Несвятой Грааль и унестись отсюда как можно быстрее, распахивает двери в спортзал. 

М-да, кое-кто не умеет считать. В комнате около полутора сотни вампиров. А еще ни одного распылителя.

– Итак, м-м... в ванну – это сюда? – слабо говорит Дин, когда все полторы сотни ошибок природы поворачиваются к ним, обнажая острые зубы и рыча.

Это точно конец.

Вот как все началось:

Сэм зашел первым, и рычащая толпа вампиров несется прямо на него. Братья могли бы убить троих, может, четверых, но не столько. Дин направляет пистолет на лидера, планируя умереть в бою, но вдруг он чувствует, как поднимаются волоски на затылке, и понимает, что прямо за ним еще один вампир. Он поворачивается, и это как в фильме. Медленные движения, смазанные линии, и он почти слышит тревожную музыку. Он уже умирал раньше, помнит каково это и знает, что если он обернется, умрет еще раз. Единственное, о чем он может думать, – он должен выстрелить.

И он стреляет. Пуля проходит сквозь вампира, который почти вонзил зубы в плечо Дина. 

Но сначала она проходит через Кастиэля.

Ангел отрывает голову вампира от тела, чьи глаза до сих пор расширены в неверии. Все это происходит мгновенно – и вот Кас уже на другой стороне комнаты, уничтожая вампира за вампиром так, словно завтра конец света. Массовая резня в ангельском стиле, и против него ни у кого нет шансов. Это как смотреть боевик, который неожиданно для себя оказался чертовски офигенным.

Забавно, думает Дин, стреляя в милого ребенка-вампира, но Кас даже не утруждает себя тем, чтоб достать свой ангельский клинок. Так было бы легче, но, кажется, он настроен рвать и метать. Когда ангел добирается до середины комнаты, он кричит: «Закройте глаза!», и даже через закрытые веки Дин видит огонь истинного облика Кастиэля.

Все заканчивается меньше чем за секунду. Дин открывает глаза и видит тела и следы пожара по всему спортзалу, и никто не двигается, кроме Сэма, который хватает Несвятой Грааль с самодельного алтаря.

Кастиэль прокладывает себе путь через тела вампиров в сторону Дина, приподнимая полы своего тренча, словно боясь его запачкать о тела. Конечно, это немного глупо, так как тренчкот неуязвим, как и сам Кас.

– Он у меня! – кричит Сэм, подходя к брату, держа над собой кубок. – Он у меня! – снова кричит он, в этот раз громче, и истерически смеется. Он с ног до головы в крови. Сам Несвятой Грааль выглядит абсолютно чистым и вообще выглядит очаровательно невинно для чего-то, что могло уничтожить огромное количество людей.

Вот когда Дин обнимает Каса – действительно обнимает – впервые. Вот когда Кас обнимает Дина в ответ. Вот тогда все и начитается.

Потому что именно тогда Дин понимает что, возможно, он немного, совсем чуть-чуть, гей.


	2. Глава 2. Исследование: Дин Винчестер против Гугла

Дин успешно это игнорирует на протяжении двух месяцев. Это похоже на рекорд, и он хотел бы за это награду.

«В конце концов, все как и предполагалось», – говорит себе Дин после того как просыпается от кошмарного сна, где темные крылья ангела гладили его лицо. Ладно, ведь невозможно контролировать свои сны, правильно? Правильно. Это не проблема. Но проблема то, что его глупое тело убеждает его в том, что это был замечательный сон.

И именно после этого – этой, абсолютно точно, ошибки вселенной – Дину на глаза попадается то, что никогда не должно было.

Порно-журнал для геев.

Он знает, что они существуют, правильно? Хотя, вообще-то, он никогда особо не смотрел на обложки, лишь пробегая по ним взглядом, выискивая старых-добрых «Сисястых Азиаток» и более экзотичных «Tassels and Fringe» (импорт непосредственно из Англии). Впрочем, в этот раз его взгляд остановился на знакомом лице.

Дин неплохо умеет сдерживать эмоции, удерживаться от восклицаний. Годы охоты на существ, готовых броситься на тебя из-за одного неосторожного вздоха, сделали его сдержанным. Но его глаза удивленно распахнулись, и он почувствовал себя очень, очень уязвимым. Потому что на обложке одного из журналов был доктор Секси. И он не только в своих знаменитых ковбойских сапогах, на нем тренчкот. Бежевый тренчкот. И Дин абсолютно точно уверен, что под ним ничего нет.

Святые ежики.

Дин, уставившись, смотрит на это ровно двенадцать с половиной секунд, пока не закрывает журнал изданием Maxim во избежание взрыва мозга. Но, кажется, он супермен. Неожиданно у него проявляется рентгеновское зрение, и он до сих пор видит доктора Секси. И это самая кошмарная суперсила в мире: видеть гей-журналы, спрятанные под невинной эротической газетенкой, даже хуже, чем быть этим придурком Ридом Ричардсоном. Он до сих пор стоит на месте, уставившись на грудастую блондинку на обложке, когда на плечо ему ложится рука.

– Дин. Хватит. Мы в магазине, – категорично говорит Сэм. – Если хочешь, возьми его.   
Сэм указывает на пах Дина. – И это ты можешь сделать позже.

Дин смотрит вниз.

И тихо ругается.

Ладно-ладно. Итак, что мы имеем? И тело, и мозги сошли с ума. Он убил бы их, если б мог. И Сэма заодно.

Ну и что дальше? Так как вселенная лишний раз доказала, что является самодовольной скотиной, Дин никак не может перестать об этом думать. Он садится в машину и думает о щетинистой щеке Доктора Секси возле своей. Он идет за бургером и думает о его ковбойских сапогах возле своей кровати, пока чувствительные пальцы хирурга путаются в его волосах. Он стреляет в призрака и думает о том тренче. Когда он, наконец, ложится спать, он думает о том, где Кас и о том, носил ли тот когда-нибудь ковбойские сапоги.

Это словно болезнь.

Так что Дин, будучи человеком разумным, решает вылечить себя. Возможно, если б плащ доктора Секси был распахнут, его глупый мозг не был бы измучен вероятностями. В конце концов, Дин прагматичен в вопросах наготы. Голые девушки – отлично. Голые парни – гадость. Неизвестность же больше интригует. Может, посмотрев что под ним, он сможет излечиться. Так что он делает то, что делают они с Сэмом всегда, когда не могут понять что происходит, и с чем они столкнулись.

Исследования.

Он садится за лэптоп в одну из тех редких ночей, когда Сэм все же решает закадрить цыпочку и уединиться с ней в отдельном номере. 

Не то чтобы Дин не умел пользоваться электроникой. Просто он никогда не уделял достаточно внимания, чтобы научиться ею хорошо пользоваться. Если честно, он знает огромное количество других вещей (например, как провести сеанс экзорцизма, используя только зубную нить, два карандаша и бутылку кетчупа). Но ему все еще нужна информация, поэтому он пытается справиться, используя навыки, приобретенные в третьем классе. Все продвигается медленно, но, наконец, дело сделано.

Практически единственное, о чем подумал – это интернет-порно.

Не похоже, чтобы Дин знал с чего начать, так что когда он вбивает в поиск «парни делают это», это предсказуемо не выдает того, что он искал. Выдает картинки чего угодно, кроме, разумеется, геев. По запросу «гей-порно» же выдает кучу картинок с обжимающимися мужиками, заставляя его захотеть сбежать из комнаты. Интернет – филиал ада, теперь Дин в этом уверен. «Занудный налоговый бухгалтер-гей» (что, хоть и с натяжкой, но слишком близко к необходимому) выдает сайты активистов за однополые браки. М-да, он никогда особо не ладил с гуглом, но, обычно, все же был в состоянии найти необходимое, пролистав несколько страниц.

Оу…

Еще минута понадобилась Дину на то, чтобы выключить фильтры. И он безумно злится из-за этого. Обычно, он делает это первым делом. Вся эта тупая дрянь с доктором Секси просто взорвала его мозг.

Но что он хочет увидеть? Обложка журнала, названия которого он даже не помнит – навряд ли хороший поисковый запрос.

Придется поломать над этим голову дольше, чем он первоначально планировал. Возможно, он не найдет именно той картинки, но все же есть шанс, что кто-нибудь будет похож на доктора Секси, и Дин сможет выкинуть из головы все эти глупости. Он достаточно насмотрелся на Франжелину Джоли, чтобы знать, что у многих людей есть двойники в порно-мире. И что это один из китов, на которых держится вся эта индустрия. Он чувствует себя немного странно из-за этого, но любопытство перевешивает тревогу.

В поисковик он печатает следующее:

ковбойские сапоги  
щетина  
сексуальный  
голый

и после небольших раздумий:

тренчкот.

Хм-м..

Надо же, есть целый сайт, посвященный подобным вещам.

Как оказалось, журнал назывался «Сексуальные небрежные бизнесмены», и его можно было просматривать онлайн за предварительную плату в 7,99 долларов в месяц. И, конечно, Дин не собирается платить за то, чтобы попасть на сайт, о котором, к тому же, может узнать Сэм. К тому же, если он захочет посмотреть на голых чуваков, все, что ему надо будет сделать, – это стать перед зеркалом. Так что он просматривает бесплатную часть сайта. Конечно, после того, как наглазелся на доктора Секси до тех пор, пока ему не стало слишком некомфортно, чтобы это выдерживать. Но он находит и кое-что положительное. Главным образом то, что Дин не настолько заинтересован в этом. На глаза попались всего несколько парней, которые вызвали его интерес, но большинство – нет.

Ладно, может, он совсем немного гей.

Ладно, по крайней мере, не ангелосексуален. Также, он даже думать не хочет о том, чтобы просто перепихнуться с Касом. Это слишком беспокоит его. Так что, быть немного геем? Не так уж и плохо. Относительно. До тех пор, пока всего лишь чуть-чуть. Ему до сих пор нравятся женщины, и вот что имеет значение. А мимолетная тяга к парням такой мимолетной и есть. Так что Дин решает вернуться в норму и больше к этому не возвращаться.

Что действительно его беспокоит, так это звук, который он издает, открыв картинку с парнем, который выглядит точной копией Каса, и на котором нет ничего, кроме хмурого взгляда и галстука.

Дин захлопывает крышку лэптопа и идет взять себе выпить.

Это действительно его беспокоит, позже, когда он видит очередной сон с крыльями, в этот раз с доктором Секси между ними.


	3. Глава 3. Сбой в натуральной рутине

Итак, вот как это произошло впервые. 

Дин смотрит в стену, пока девушка – он даже не помнит ее имени – шнурует свои сапоги.

Симпатичные сапожки. Не ковбойские, но те изящные сексуальные сапоги по колено, которые носят только стриптизерши и супергерои. Ему они понравились.

Она останавливается у двери, словно ожидая, что он ее остановит. 

– Я только… выпусти меня.

– Ага, ладно, – он садится и, уставившись, смотрит в темноту ванной. 

– Кретин, – слышит он ее бормотание, когда она хлопает дверью.

Он заслуживает этого. На самом деле заслуживает.

Он отправился в бар, как обычно, правда, только за тем, чтобы доказать себе, что он до сих пор он. Сэм бросил на него особо хмурый взгляд, когда Дин снял отдельную комнату. Но на кону его ориентация. Он не собирался доказывать, что он до сих пор горячий натурал в комнате, в которую в любой момент мог зайти Сэм.

По дороге к мотелю он видел бар. Это было небольшое сомнительное заведение с множеством ярких огней. Как раз в его вкусе.

В этот раз ему везет. Зачастую, завсегдатаями таких баров являются мужчины среднего возраста без иллюзий или студенты. Он отказывается принимать, что это что-то говорит и о нем. Но в этот раз в баре полно женщин. Может, ladies' night или что-то подобное. Дин подмигивает улыбающейся блондинке и заказывает себе шот.

Это его дом. Тут он в своей стихии.

Он выпил уже приличное количество алкоголя, когда хорошенькая женщина с темными волосами подсела к нему. 

– Привет, незнакомец, – дерзко говорит она, и ничто в ее лице или теле так не интригует Дина, как хрипотца в ее голосе. Она поворачивается к бармену, и Дин поражен ее чертами. Она Женщина-кошка с черными волосами и красными губами, очешуенными сапогами и тесным кожаным жакетом.

И Бэтмен не упустит ее.

– Хей, – говорит Дин и улыбается своей самой выигрышной усмешкой. – Дин.

– Привет, Дин, – ее голос словно мурлыканье. Или рычание. – Ты здесь новенький?

– Только приехал вчера, – он наклоняется ближе. – И, чем здесь люди развлекаются?

Она откидывает голову, словно задумавшись об этом на минуту. Когда она вновь поворачивается к нему лицом, он замечает, что ее глаза глубокого синего цвета. 

– Не знаю как насчет остальных, но я знаю, чем сможешь развлечься ты.

Он знает ответ прежде, чем задает его.

– И чем?

– Мной.

Они больше не выпивают, а дорогу до мотеля преодолевают почти бегом. Она, улыбаясь, толкает его на кровать, перед тем как он утягивает ее за собой, подминая под себя и целуя. 

На вкус она как виски и дым, ощущается как кожа и грех.

Она извивается под ним, пытаясь снять с себя как можно больше одежды, в то же время раздевая его. До сих пор полуодетые, они перекатываются под мягкий свет ночника. Губы Дина на ее шее, руки – на бедрах. 

– Кристо, – шепчет он ей на ухо, но ее глаза не меняются, и она даже не вздрагивает. Она снова улыбается, откидывая голову и наслаждаясь его прикосновениями.

Дин склоняется к ней лицом к лицу. Ее яркие синие глаза ловят его взгляд, и она не отрывает взгляда, как всегда делает Кас.

– Чего-то ждешь? – шепчет она своим хриплым голосом, и он вспоминает амбар, где много лет назад с ним впервые заговорил лучший в мире ангел. Он наклоняется и ловит ее губы своими. Виски и дым. – Ди-и-и-н…, – рычит она ему в ухо.

«Кас», – думает он.

И, внезапно, ее руки слишком маленькие, и голос не того тона, и вся она неправильная. Поняв это, он отстраняется.

Женщина-кошка приподнимается на локтях, беспокойно глядя на него.

– Эй… Что-то не так?

– Нет, я только… – Он только думает о Касе, не о ней. И, неожиданно, он замечает сходство между ними. Темные волосы, синие глаза, квадратная челюсть и голос, звучащий как гравий под колесами, когда выезжаешь из парковки. Он думает о Касе, думает о докторе Секси и думает – наконец – что Женщина-кошка должна уйти.

Ее зовут… нет, он не запомнил. 

– Эй, м-м... Мне кажется… прости, но я срочно должен позвонить. 

– Ты шутишь? – Кажется, она больше удивлена, чем огорчена.

– Да, я имею в виду, извини, но… ранее утро и… понимаешь. Работа, – возможно, он слишком пьян. Возможно, он слишком сильно ударялся головой. Или, возможно, он просто помешался на одном глупом ангеле. – Спасибо за… хм-м…

Когда она уходит, он плашмя падает на кровать. На секунду он позволяет себе задуматься. Всего на секунду, он думает о том, что Кас не был бы таким же податливым под ним. Он был бы как камень и ярость, как шторм на море, унося его всего, без остатка. Он бы сильно пах озоном и, едва уловимо, – мылом. Дина пробивает волна дрожи, и он садится. 

Это все проклятый запах мыла, – зло думает он, и идет в душ.


	4. Глава 4. Брат-кретин обнаруживает кризис ориентации

Дин не знает, что со всем этим делать. Это сумасшествие, на самом деле. Он не гей, никогда не был геем, и, разумеется, не думает о Касе в этом смысле. Если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что, вообще-то, думает, но Дин до сих пор твердо убежден, что все это большое недоразумение.

Он лежит на спине на покрывале, уставившись в потолок, и только мягкие звуки щелкающих клавиш заполняют тишину комнаты, когда Сэм лазит по интернету. 

Апокалипсис был просто дерьмовым.

Пост-апокалипсис – не менее кошмарным.

Пост-пост-апокалипсис? Вот тут все было нормально. Кас вернулся. Сэм до сих пор при своей душе и даже не страдает от побочных эффектов воспоминаний об аде. Бобби тоже вернулся, и, кажется, полностью поправился. Ну, если не считать небольших галлюцинаций и этих проблем с собаками, но это всегда было проблемой. Все было отлично. Именно поэтому Дину стоило бы быть настороже. С Винчестерами ничего не может «быть отлично».

Так что, оказаться геем – нечто вроде нового апокалипсиса.

Дин с силой проводит ладонями по лицу.

Он, должно быть, слишком увлекся рассматриванием потолка, потому что неожиданно тот покрылся плывущими голубыми точками, которые так же неожиданно исчезают. Ему интересно, появлялись бы голубые точки перед глазами Каса или у него от них какой-то ангельский иммунитет (как от холода, сломанных костей и чувств).

Вот когда щелканье пальцев Сэма по клавишам лэптопа останавливается.

– Дин? – голос Сэма звучит немного глухо.

– Что? – он не двигается – только смотрит в потолок и рассматривает узоры, которых там на самом деле нет.

– Кто-нибудь брал мой лэптоп?

– Нет, – Дин поворачивается на бок, чтобы глянуть на брата. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Так что, только ты и я… только мы им пользовались, правильно?

– Разве что Кас захотел посмотреть видео со смешными котятами на Ютубе, ага.

– Оу, – выдыхает Сэм. – Ты уверен?

– Ладно тебе, чувак. Если я говорю нет, я имею ввиду нет! Что за черт?

На секунду создалось впечатление, словно Сэм винил его в том, что он трахался с компьютером. Ничего подобного не было, разве что понахватал вирусов с Сисястых Азиаток. А потом приходит понимание, что именно нашел его брат. Он сидит неестественно прямо, а его внутренности настолько сжаты, словно кто-то пытается выжать из них сок.

– Сэм, – говорит Дин, но потом останавливается.

Сэм нажимает еще несколько клавиш. Чем дольше он просматривает результаты, тем выше ползут его брови.

– Послушай, я понимаю, как это выглядит, но это не то, о чем ты подумал, понимаешь? – выпаливает он. Черт, он только что сам себя сдал. Потому что сейчас Сэм уж точно ему не поверит.

– Да, конечно, я понимаю, Дин, – натянуто отвечает Сэм. Он закрывает крышку лэптопа и ярко улыбается, глядя куда-то в одну точку слева от брата. – М-м, я собираюсь… я буду, – он делает жест рукой в направлении ванной.

– Я не… я имею ввиду, это не то, что ты думаешь.

– Я знаю, – Сэм, не глядя, хватает какие-то чистые вещи и украдкой направляется в ванную.

– Чудненько, – говорит Дин, замерев, как пресловутый олень перед фарами авто. – Я схожу, захвачу… м-м… пива и…, – Он хватает ключи и пятится к двери. Он двигается медленно и осторожно, словно Сэм – бомба замедленного действия, готовая в любой момент взорваться, расплескивая повсюду свои эмоции. И бог ему в помощь, если он решится заговорить об этом. Дин даже думать не хочет о том, что с ним происходит. К счастью, Сэм в точности повторяет маневры брата, направляясь к ванной, глядя при этом в пол.

Дверь номера хлопает одновременно с дверью ванной.

И только выехав с парковки и напрочь отморозив себе задницу, Дин вспоминает, что не взял куртку. 

– Сукин сын, – прочувствовано говорит он, и его теплое дыхание облачком уплывает в темноту.

Все, что он смог найти – слегка окровавленное одеяло в куче вещей у водительского сидения. Еще недостаточно холодно, чтобы пошел снег, но ощущается весьма похоже. 

Этого не должно было произойти. Предполагалось, что Дин перебесится относительно своей ориентации, а потом все опять пришло бы в норму. Он думает, что нельзя просто так взять и начать играть за другую команду. Это должно было быть в нем и раньше, но он просто не замечал этого. 

И это проливает свет на всю его жизнь. Возможно, так было всегда, но он никогда не замечал этого, потому что не было Каса (и доктора Секси). И это замечательно – действительно замечательно – так как это означает, что однажды он снова сможет стать нормальным.

Дин молился бы Богу, только бы Сэм не прознал про Каса, но вероятность того, что Кас перехватит эту молитву, слишком велика. У этого ангела была тревожащая привычка отвечать на молитвы, обращенные к его отцу. Не то, чтобы у Бога была служба переадресации для молящихся или что-то наподобие того, да и Кас не его секретарь, так что Дин думает, что ангел просто становится очень любопытным, когда дело касается людей, чье имя начинается на «Д» и заканчивается на «-ин Винчестер». И это будет еще хуже, чем открытие Сэма, определенно.

Дин чувствует себя разбитым. Он хотел бы напиться, но его кошелек по-прежнему в мотеле, в комнате с его братом.

Возвращается он около 2 часов ночи, сразу же падая лицом в подушку. Сэм уже спит или делает вид, что спит, но Дину до этого нет никакого дела, и он сразу же засыпает.

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, Сэм все еще избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Но, судя по всему, он уже выбегал за пирогом, так что утро не обещает быть таким уж кошмарным. Запах свежей выпечки и сосисок почти заставляет Дина забить на душ, но он все же хочет несколько минут не думать о Сэме и о том, что он знает. Вот только это не то, на что получается забить. Он так и стоит в душе и злится, что это гей-порно заставило его избегать брата.

К тому времени, когда он вышел, Сэм, как настоящая девчонка, закончил полностью сервировать завтрак, на одноразовых тарелках и со всеми ложками, вилками, ножами и салфетками.

– Вчера звонил Бобби, – говорит Сэм, стоя спиной к Дину, накладывая сироп и масло на тарелку. – Мы направляемся в Небраску. Было замечено несколько случаев, когда что-то утаскивало людей в озеро и топило. И, по его словам, это не было похоже на призрака. 

Даже непроизнесенные, слова все еще висели в воздухе.

– Нэсси?

Уголки губ Сэма трогает легкая ухмылка, и это заставляет Дина немного расслабиться. 

– Хм-м, нет. Возможно, феи.

Дин не может сдержать мученический стон. 

– Эти мелкие НЛО-придурки?

Сэм поворачивается к нему, и Дин видит его залитое краской лицо и мешки под глазами, что позволяет Дину думать, что его мелкий вообще не спал.

– Нам надо поговорить.

– Нет, – говорит Дин, – не надо.

– Сядь, – говорит Сэм, и это больше похоже на просьбу, чем на приказ. – Я купил пирог.

Эта уступка по отношению к нему дает Дину замечательный повод для насмешки, но он понимает, что после вчерашнего это не самая лучшая идея.

Дин садится, но сразу же отрезает себе огромный кусок пирога, немедленно запихивая его в рот. О восхитительный, прожаренный до золотистой корочки, вкуснейший, покрытый сверху сиропом и – хех – маслом, пирог. Да-а-а. Сердечный приступ на завтрак, это он понимает. И, бонусом, они не смогут полноценно поговорить, раз он с набитым ртом. Х-ха! Теперь посмотрим, как Сэм будет пытаться вести душещипательные беседы.

Сэм смотрит на него так, словно разгадал его коварный план. Что, конечно же, так. Они слишком долго жили вместе. 

– Ладно, Дин, если ты так хочешь, говорить буду для начала я, – Сэм делает глубокий вдох, и Дин видит – действительно видит – как тот краснеет. Он прочищает горло.

Дин не хочет этих разговоров. Даже если у него во рту будут самые вкусные пироги. Если быть геем – новый апокалипсис, он все же предпочел бы старый. По крайней мере, Люцифер никогда не горел желанием вести задушевные беседы. Или хотел, но, по крайней мере, не с Дином.

– Я только хотел, чтоб ты знал…, – Сэм смотрит в окно так, словно что-то на парковке может его спасти, – Дин, знаешь, ты… Мне все равно, ладно? Если ты… 

Он машет рукой.

Дин сердито отделяет бортик от несчастного пирога и запихивает в рот. Он не отводит взгляд от нетронутого завтрака Сэма. 

– Я не из этих, – говорит он с набитым ртом.

– …гей? – почти пищит Сэм.

Дина бросает то в жар, то в холод, он чувствует себя абсолютным идиотом.

– Что-то типа того. Я не из них, Сэмми.

– Я не говорю, что ты гей, – осторожно говорит Сэм, подбирая слова.

Дин суживает глаза. Туше, умник. 

– Точно.

– Но, я имею ввиду, если бы ты был… то… Дин, я весьма спокойно к этому отношусь, ладно? Не то чтобы это значило, что ты другой или что-то типа того, только из-за того, что тебе нравятся…, – Сэм запинается, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. После того, как пауза становится почти осязаемой, он говорит, – Не ты ли как-то мне говорил что… сейчас, вспомню дословно: «У мороженого много вкусов»? Может, вместо того, чтобы быть только ванильным, внутри тебя есть и немного сливочной помадки. Я не против того, чтоб у меня был такой брат.

Дину приходится делать такое мощное глотательное движение, что, ему кажется, его глотка разорвется; но он должен оспорить.

– Помадка, серьезно? Так вот к чему ты пришел?

– Ладно тебе, Дин. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не делай из этого…, – Сэму приходится оборвать себя, и его лицо демонстрирует все богатство его мимики, когда он изо всех сил пытается не думать об этом. – Дело в том, что я считаю себя человеком достаточно широких взглядов, чтоб не сходить с ума когда… когда… мой брат… когда я узнал что-то новое о тебе. 

Он складывает руки вместе в молитвенном жесте. К этому времени его уши уже почти пурпурные от смущения.

– И пока ты не, ну, ты понимаешь… Я могу принять, когда ты рассказываешь мне о своих женщинах. Вполне. Но только… не о парнях. Ладно? Я даже не хочу об этом думать. 

Дин свирепо зыркает на брата, после чего накалывает на вилку сосиску и целиком отправляет в рот.

В этот момент Сэм теряет все хладнокровие.

– Пообещаешь больше этого не делать, когда я рядом? – нервно произносит он.

– Чт..? – произносит Дин с сосиской во рту и сглатывает. Он ловит смущенный взгляд на тарелке с сосисками. Оу… М-да, действительно. 

– Господи Боже, Сэм! – рычит Дин. – Обязательно было их брать? Просто пирожки тебя не устраивают?

– То же самое могу спросить у тебя! 

И тишина.

Которая разбивается смешливым фырканьем Дина, за которым следует приглушенное хихиканье Сэма. Они не катаются от смеха, но предыдущие несколько дней и этого не было. Так что, достаточно неплохо. По крайней мере, сейчас они на одной волне.

Дин трясет головой, и словно камень с души свалился.

– Больше к этой теме не возвращаемся, – говорит он уже без злости в голосе. Но поток эмоций Дина мог быть немного более радостным. Замечательно. С таким же успехом он мог бы обменять свои ботинки на высокие каблуки.

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм, – Вот поэтому я и говорю об этом сейчас.

Он прочищает горло, словно подготавливаясь к долгой речи.

– Понадобится время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, но я спокойно восприму тот факт, что ты – м-м – гей.

– Не гей, – говорит Дин и хватает с тарелки еще одну сосиску, прежде чем со вздохом добавить, – просто со сливочно-помадковой ноткой.


	5. Глава 5. Задолбайся от ангельской семейки

Зайдя через две недели в мотель Дейлайт, номер 233, Дин обнаруживает себя в городе. Хм-м… Никогда не знал, что в Нарнию можно попасть через комнату мотеля в Миссури. Причем какую-то чертовски неправильную Нарнию. Небо непроглядно серое, и падает снег, хотя и не настолько холодно, чтобы что-то замерзло. Он протягивает руку, и снег оставляет темный след на ладони. Ад? Оу… Пепел. Чудненько. Он разворачивается, собираясь вернуться обратно, но двери уже нет. 

Он чувствует себя так, словно должен удивиться, хотя он, в общем-то, и не удивлен. После апокалипсиса, несвятого грааля, левиафанов и нахождения у себя сливочной помадки, обнаружение дурацкой Нарнии у себя в номере кажется чем-то само собой разумеющимся. 

– Сэм? Эй, Сэмми, – но брата за ним не обнаруживается. Как и рядом. Впрочем, как и в пределах видимости в целом.

– Сэм!! – кричит он во всю мощь легких, но ответа не последовало. Его голос глухим эхом раздается в мертвом воздухе.

Улица пустынна. Он оглядывается, и что вверх, что вниз по улице ничего не видно. Припаркованные машины, пустые здания, а единственный движущийся элемент – это падающий с неба пепел. Но не покидает ощущение, что здесь все же есть что-то живое, целый мир жизни на другой стороне ничто. Дин чувствует слабую дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Это место до ужаса знакомо. Чудненько. В таком случае, самое время для исследования местности.

Он шарит по карманам в поисках оружия, и все, что он находит – пистолет, который утром заткнул за пояс. И, разумеется, магазин пуст. Вечером он потратил все патроны с солью, охотясь на практически неубиваемого призрака. Дин перезаряжает его оставшимися серебряными патронами. Его просто разорвут на части, если здесь есть призраки. А, судя по всему, они тут есть. Дин почти чувствует их запах. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Призраки, в отличие от большинства других сверхъестественных существ, не имеют запаха.

И это, конечно, заставляет Дина вспомнить о Касе. Озон и мыло. Ему интересно, как пах Джимми до того, как Кастиэль решил, что тот подходит для заселения. И тут все внутри у Дина словно переворачивается. Есть еще одна вещь, о которой он не подумал. Джимми.

Ладно, сейчас есть вещи поважнее, чем то, что у них могут быть проблемы с благославлением его с Касом невозможного романа. Например, где Сэм. 

Дин выуживает телефон и набирает его номер. Сначала соединение идет, но на середине второго гудка сигнал пропадает. Он пытается снова, и вновь безрезультатно. И потом, когда он тупо смотрит на телефон, батарея просто сдыхает. Не просто разряжается, а садится прямо на глазах, словно кто-то высасывает жизнь из его телефона. Дин тихо чертыхается.

Ничего не остается, кроме как выбрать направление и идти. И он идет налево.

Исследование нового мира проходит медленно и осторожно. Он вздрагивает от любого шороха, пока не понимает, из-за чего именно он нервничает. Здесь абсолютно ничего нет. Ни насекомых, ни птиц, ни белок, ни собак или чего-нибудь подобного. И, разумеется, никаких людей. Очень похоже на город призраков, хотя он до сих пор не видел ни одного призрака. Он пытается зайти в продовольственный магазин за солью, но что бы он ни делал, попасть внутрь не может. Он даже не может разбить витрину.

И тут он замечает чьи-то неясные очертания в тумане. Дин поднимает пистолет и медленно подходит ближе. Чем ближе он подходит, тем больше силуэт походит на женский. Он не может сказать наверняка, но, кажется, она стоит к нему спиной. Дин ускоряет шаг. 

– Хей! – окликает он, – Простите, леди! Вам нужна помощь?

Все это время он держит силуэт на мушке. Добегает он быстро. И, наконец, видит.

Это не женщина.

Почему, черт побери, я ожидал увидеть обычную женщину в лже-Нарнии? Скорее, следовало ожидать наполовину-женщину, наполовину-козу (а что, любой человек с любовью к хорошим извращениям был бы не против), но и тогда ожидание не оправдалось бы. Можно было ожидать чего угодно, но не этого. Ничего из того, что он мог бы себе представить, не смогло бы быть таким же вгоняющим в ступор и ужасным, как то, что, шаркая, направлялось к нему.

Ноги.

И еще раз ноги.

И они соединены посередине.

Одна пара расположена как у человека – вертикально, и на ней существо передвигается. Вторая пара перегибается над первой и указывает прямо на Дина. На ней нет ступней. Только культи. 

Дин не может сказать, человеческие это ноги или ноги манекенов, но это и не имеет значения. Кажется, они чувствуют его. Одна из ног наверху тянется в его сторону, словно ощущая его присутствие. После чего, безо всякого предупреждения, оно наклоняется в его сторону, раскачивается и бьет верхней парой ног. Хреново, если оно действительно его видит.

Дин стреляет.

Существо отшатывается назад, выпуская небольшой фонтанчик крови.

И он стреляет снова, дважды.

Ноги падают на тротуар, все еще подергиваясь. Дин стреляет еще четыре раза, прежде чем они, наконец, не перестают дергаться. Он подходит ближе и замечает, что ноги все же пластиковые. Но выглядят как настоящие. И это существо кровоточило, разве что кто-то наполнил его кетчупом. Оно все в грязных разводах, отчего выглядит еще более живым. Дин поддевает существо носком ботинка, ощущая сердцебиение у себя в ушах. 

– Чудненько, – говорит он, делая вид, что ему все нипочем, – так вот ты какая, идеальная женщина.

Но в мертвом воздухе шутка звучит плоско, и он вдруг ощущает холод.

Он безумно хочет оказаться отсюда как можно дальше и быстро идет вниз по улице, надеясь, что направление, в котором он идет, окажется правильным.

После где-то десяти минут ходьбы в полной тишине, какой-то тихий звук заставляет его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, едва не выронив пистолет. По мере того, как звук становится громче, Дин понимает, что из тумана кто-то направляется к нему. Он поднимает пистолет и целится в источник звука. Он замечает, что рука на пистолете дрожит, и накрывает ее другой. Это глупо. Они с братом видели много чего похуже Ног. Несомненно, Люцифер со злыми ангелами и левиафанами дадут фору Ногам. Но что-то в этом существе было отголоском ада. Настоящего ада, а не превращенного усилиями Кроули в почтовую очередь.

На одну маленькую секунду он думает о том, чтобы позвать Каса. В следующую секунду он решает: нет, он справится со всем сам. Ад или Ноги, или чертова Нарния, или что бы еще ни происходило – все лучше, чем кружить вокруг своего любимого ангела, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о сексе с ним, в то время как этот самый ангел так пристально смотрит на тебя. К тому же, позвать Каса будет таким палевом. Ангел сразу его разоблачит, если еще не.

Как раз перед тем, как он был готов выстрелить (и потом не задавать вопросов), из тумана раздается голос его брата.

– Дин?!

– Сэм!! Я здесь! – облегчение накрывает его волной. 

Сэм быстро подходит к нему, его волосы покрыты пеплом. В целом, он выглядит скорее раздраженным, чем испуганным. Впрочем, он всегда выглядит немного раздраженным, так что, Сэм просто выглядит как Сэм. 

– Дин. Черт побери, где ты был?

– Где мы? – спрашивает Дин. – Тебе попадались эти существа?

– Какие существа?

– Было существо, которое представляло собой ноги и еще одни ноги, – он оглянулся, словно оно могло его преследовать. – Оно спокойно прохаживалось, а потом оно поперло на меня враскорячку. 

– Поперло? – Сэм бросает на него странный взгляд.

– Ну, знаешь, – говорит Дин, поднимая руки над головой и раскачиваясь. И добавляет, – Уа-а-а-а-а-а-а-ай!!

Сэм закатывает глаза и идет в туман в том же направлении, куда направлялся Дин. 

– Нет, я не нарывался ни на какие прущие враскорячку ноги.

– Сэм, это были не прущие ноги, это были просто ноги, похожие на женские, как мане…, – он останавливается на полуслове, потому что происходит кое-что другое.

Они оказались у провала.

Дорога заканчивается глубоким рвом. Дьявол, да это же прям конец мира. Это не похоже на нормальный провал или что-то подобное, что можно было бы перепрыгнуть. На него просто больно смотреть. Бесконечный туман, бесконечно падающий пепел и обрыв с рваными, исчезающими в бесконечности краями. Дин подбирает с дороги камень и идет в сторону этой импровизированной иллюстрации края мира. Он недолго держит его воздухе над краем обрыва прежде чем выпустить его. Камень стремительно падает, почти сразу же исчезая в тумане, но звука падения так и не слышно. Дин ждет минуты две, но удара камня о дно обрыва по-прежнему не слышно.

– Господи…, – выдыхает он, всматриваясь в глубину бездны.

– Не совсем, но близко.

Этот голос почти у самого уха заставляет его подпрыгнуть, едва не падая в провал. Когда он со злостью поворачивается, собираясь высказать все, что думает по поводу подкравшегося, увиденное заставляет его шокировано замолчать. 

Это он.

Это доктор Секси. 

Это доктор Секси, в своих супер-сексуальных ковбойских сапогах, с блестящими волосами и очаровательной щетиной. Он в белом халате, и он улыбается Дину. Над Дином. Смеется над Дином. 

– Привет, – говорит доктор, и Дин замирает. – Вы тоже здесь застряли?

Он кладет руку Дину на плечо. Большую руку. Теплую и… хм-м… 

– Так хорошо кого-то встретить на этом… пустыре, – он подходит ближе. – И, если вы не возражаете, кого-то столь очаровательного.

Дин даже более чем не возражал. Объект его одержимости свалился прямо перед ним, и он не может придумать ничего лучше, чем сказать:   
– Доктор…

– О боже, – мелодраматично вздыхает Сэм. И до Дина доходит. 

Во второй раз.

Сукин сын.

– Габриэль, – решительно говорит Сэм.


	6. Глава 6. Выжить. Шаг пятый

Красивое лицо доктора Секси трансформируется в ехидное, с острыми чертами лицо второго самого нелюбимого архангела небес (который, впрочем, является самым любимым архангелом Дина, но это еще ни о чем не говорит). Он выглядит как обычно – ухмыляется, словно это и не он считался мертвым. Эта мелкая зараза к тому же одета в ту же зеленую куртку, которую Дин видел на нем в последний раз. Это какое-то правило, носить ту же одежду, если возрождаешься в том же весселе? 

– Здравствуйте, мальчики. Удивлены?

– Немного, – говорит Дин, в то время как Сэм почти рычит: – Нет!

– О, Сэмми. Ты всегда знал, что я вернусь, не так ли? Это судьба, – насмешливо продолжает он. Габриэль сует руки в карманы и перекатывается с пятки на носок, радостный как ребенок. Мелкий говнюк.

– Но ты, Дин? Ты всегда, всегда меня недооценивал. Хорошо, что я нахожу это забавным.

Видимо, эта маленькая самодовольная ухмылка никогда не покидает его маленькое самодовольное лицо.

– Ты мертв, – говорит Дин так, словно это что-то, чего Габриэль о себе не знал.

– Да… не совсем. На самом деле, довольно тяжело убить кого-то вроде меня. В основном потому, что я сам убивал себя снова и снова. Шутки ради. Сложно обернуть мое собственное хобби против меня, – на секунду он показался грустным, но вскоре печаль полностью смылась гордым взглядом. Габриэль бодро подходит к краю пропасти и бросает взгляд вниз. – У-у, как глубоко!

– Я полагаю, это все твоя вина, – говорит Сэм с крайне злым выражением лица. Словно он собирается лично убить архангела. Дин думает, что это немного нечестно, учитывая, что последнее, что сделал тот перед смертью – спас их. Пытался их спасти. Ладно, попытался их спасти, а потом создал самую ужасную Нарнию из всех возможных. Которая, между прочим, вполне могла их убить. Неплохо было бы не выводить из себя парня, который может их отсюда вытащить. – Что, черт побери, тебе нужно?

– Сразу к делу? И никаких вечеринок «С возвращением, Габриэль», да? – Архангел состроил гримасу, пересекающую черту между насмешливым и жутким. Он театрально вздыхает, после чего выражение его лица снова становится хитрым и умным. Он обращает свой взгляд на Сэма.

– Ты слишком громко молишься.

Сэм открывает рот, собираясь спорить, но останавливается и бросает взгляд на брата. И краснеет.

– Ты их слышал?

– Я – ответ на твои молитвы, приятель, – говорит Габриэль.

– Ты не смеешь, – шипит Сэм, бросив еще один виноватый взгляд на Дина. – Просто… убирайся!

Габриэль хихикает и поворачивается к Дину. 

– Кстати, я – Габриэль, посланник Господень и просто охренительный Ангел Справедливости. И я принес новости, которые должны вам понравиться, – сияние простирается над плечами ангела, и Дин понимает, что это его Благодать. В отличие от темных теней от крыльев Кастиэля, крылья Гейба светятся. Странно. Дин всегда думал, что крылья Габриэля выглядят как дешевая карнавальная бутафория, которая внезапно стала настоящей. – То, на что ты больше всего надеялся, Дин Винчестер, свершится благодаря полным веры молитвам твоего брата. 

На что он больше всего надеялся? Мир во всем мире? Никаких больше демонов? 

– М-м, Джессика Симпсон как-то заскочит пропустить по рюмашке? – предполагает Дин. 

– Нет, идиот, – Габриэль все еще говорит своим жутким ангельским голосом. – Я здесь для того, чтобы сказать, что твоя влюбленность не совсем безнадежна. Объект твоих терзаний сейчас находится в некоторой растерянности, но я абсолютно уверен, что ты ему тоже нравишься.

Дин просто роняет челюсть.

– Я об этом не молился!– пытается спорить Сэм так, словно это и не Габриэль перед ним. Казалось бы, из всех людей, он должен бы к этому времени проникнуться хоть каплей уважения к силам Габриэля. Но, по-видимому, нет. – Я молился о том, чтобы ему…, – еще один виноватый взгляд, –было комфортно быть тем, кем он является.

– О Сэмми, ты такой милый, – Габриэль перестает светиться и ухмыляется ему. – Но я знал, что ты на самом деле имеешь ввиду. Ты хотел, чтобы Дин был счастлив. Так что, я собираюсь его осчастливить.

Дин поднимает руки, пытаясь это все прекратить, потому как такими темпами они скоро, как дамочки, начнут говорить о чувствах.

– Так, подожди. Доктор Секси…

– Кастиэль, придурок! – счастливо говорит Габриэль. – Доктор Секси не настоящий.

В опустившейся тишине Сэм меняется в оттенках красного. Дин надеется, что о чем бы он сейчас ни думал, это станет ему поперек горла.

– …Кас? – все же выдает он некоторое время спустя.

Дин чувствует сердцебиение в горле. После чего переводит тему.

– Ты шутишь? Ты решил, что не стоит говорить нам о том, что ты жив ни когда мы пытались остановить апокалипсис, ни для того, чтобы помочь вернуть Сэму душу, но вернулся, чтобы ответить на молитвы Сэма о моей…, – он поворачивается к брату. – Это самая глупая молитва, о которой я когда-либо слышал! К тому же, разве мы не пришли к выводу, что Богу плевать?

– Но Габриэлю не плевать, – отвечает Сэм, стараясь избегать взгляда Дина.

– Я не… это была мимолетная мысль. О поцелуе. Я не… – Дин сдерживает ложь. Это было больше, чем одна мысль. Так же, как он хотел бы продолжать лгать себе и Сэму, он знает, что делает Габриэль с людьми, которые лгут. Гейб всегда доказывал, что лжет он лучше, так что пытаться обмануть его все равно, что попытаться укусить себя за задницу. Так что Дин меняет тактику. – Кас не… он не гей. Он женат. Дважды. Я думал, вы подобное свято соблюдаете.

Габриэль закатывает глаза.

– Джимми Новак был женат. Эммануэль был женат. Кастиэль покинул Рай ради тебя. 

Дин чувствует себя так, словно пепел душит его.

– Слушай, – говорит Дин, – Я ничего не собираюсь предпринимать. Чувак – ангел. Я не собираюсь приглашать его на студенческий бал для первокурсников. Я собираюсь опять стать нормальным, ясно? – Дин вспыхивает, и в этот момент он думает, что неплохо бы носить святое масло с собой постоянно. – Все эти гейские штучки – это временное. Я справлюсь с этим.

– Ладно, если тебе хочется в это верить, ладно, – Габриэль облизывает палец и поднимает его в воздух. Похоже, что-то его обрадовало. – Хватит его игнорировать. Это его печалит.

– Подожди, что?! – это последнее, чего он ожидал от архангела.

– Он так будет наматывать круги в стратосфере, ожидая твоего звонка, чемпион, – на секунду, лицо Гейба меняется, когда он смотрит вверх, а потом исправляется, – Хотя, нет. Он охотится на демонов. Обычное дело. Но он значительно более мрачный, чем обычно.

И в этот момент раздается жуткий вопль сирены среди пепла и мертвой тишины.

– Боже, – выдыхает Сэм, внезапно осознав. Сначала он выглядит взволнованным открытием, но волнение быстро сменяется яростью. – Это Сайлент Хилл, не так ли? Сайлент Хилл?! Ты придурок, Габриэль! 

– Я думал, тебе понравится. Да, и еще, мальчики. Постарайтесь выжить, ладно? – Габриэль улыбается, щелкает пальцами и исчезает.

Это не Ноги. Взглянув на застывшего в шоке Сэма, они больше не беспокоят его. Это не кричащие деформированные дети или странные собаки, или птицы, которые выглядели так, словно их пропустили через мясорубку. Самая кошмарная сторона пребывания в Сайлент Хилле в том, что Дин не может никуда пробраться и взять то, что он хочет. Например, сейчас. Есть хозяйственный магазин, и есть лом, до которого легко добраться. Но когда Дин пытается взять его в руки, неважно какие усилия он прилагает, - даже с места сдвинуть не может. А в непосредственной близости от него стоит мешок каменной соли, в котором он даже прорезь не может сделать. Такое впечатление, словно половина вещей здесь сделана из бетона. И, что еще хуже, кажется, Сэм в состоянии все это сделать. Ему только стоит взять что-то (как, например, эту винтовку, которая так удобно лежала неподалеку), как оно становится не только пригодным к использованию, но и полезным. Где-то сидит Габриэль и смеется над ними.

Он делает еще одну попытку взять в руки лом, но в итоге только потянул связки пальцев. 

– Дин, стоп. Ты не можешь это использовать, – Сэм наступает на голову противно выглядящего пса, которого только что застрелил.

Дин тяжелой поступью пошел обратно с пустыми руками.

– Итак, куда теперь?

– Честно, я не знаю, – грустно говорит Сэм, – я играл в игры, но это было так давно, к тому же, эта кажется гибридом нескольких разных, – он оборачивается через плечо и вздыхает. – Может, парк развлечений. Это было бы символично. Разве что… – он отходит, опуская взгляд на дверь.

– Чудненько, – говорит Дин, – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не придется снова проходить через школу.

Мелкие кричащие детишки сильно действовали ему на нервы. 

– Да, не думаю, что нам придется, – говорит Сэм, проводя ногтем по полке. Каким-то образом, ему удалось выбрать одну вещь из всего магазина, которая была в рабочем состоянии. Нечестно.

– Как ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Дин, следя за ногтем. У него быстро заканчивались патроны, тогда как Сэм умудрялся их найти на задних дворах и, кажется, на всех поверхностях города.

– Я всего лишь иду за вещами, которые кажутся не такими серыми, как все окружающие, – говорит Сэм так, словно это и в самом деле замечательное объяснение. Он делает какой-то жест рукой, отчего кажется, что его палец исчезает в отсутствующем пространстве. – Замечательно. Инвентарь! 

Он даже выглядит взволнованным всей этой ситуацией. Придурок.

Они снова выбегают на тонущую в тумане улицу только затем, чтобы пересечься с очередной летающей птицеобразной штуковиной. Сэм спокойно дважды стреляет в нее из где-то найденной винтовки и отпинывает ее в сторону. Пока Сэм разбирается со всем этим, слева от Дина из ниоткуда возникают еще одни Ноги. Когда такое случилось впервые, он едва не наложил в штаны. Он стреляет в них, но что-то не похоже, что они собираются отступать. Сэм проводит пальцами в воздухе. Вероятно, перебирает свой чертов инвентарь.

– Итак… хм-м… Кас? – произносит Сэм, явно не глядя в сторону Дина.

– Господи, Сэм! Помоги мне с этой штуковиной!

– Я имею ввиду, – продолжает Сэм, стреляя в Ноги, даже не озаботившись посмотреть попал ли он, – он же ангел, Дин. У него даже нет чувств. 

– Ты дурак или притворяешься? – кричит Дин, затаптывая Ноги после того, как они падают. – Конечно, он чувствует! Да брось, Сэм!

– Я это к тому, что он не человек, Дин, – говорит Сэм безо всякого осуждения, что, по мнению Дина, абсолютно нечестно. – Не то чтобы я был расистом или что-то типа того, но если ты собираешься… связаться с… я имею ввиду, не лучше было бы, чтобы твой первый парень был человеком? – И пока Дин скрипит зубами, пытаясь справиться с саркастичным комментарием относительно ужасности своего брата, Сэм продолжает, – Ты же не станешь заводить неофициальные отношения с волнами божественного намерения. Это все равно что ухаживать за солнечной вспышкой.

– Руби! – рявкает Дин, и, кажется, это все же заставляет Сэма замолчать на секунду.

Сэм прав насчет парка развлечений, но это еще не конец их приключений. Они прекратили прыгать в дыры в полу, проходя госпиталь, и на несколько часов застряли в комнате, которая все еще пытается убить их. Сэм благополучно молчит, впрочем, обстановка и не располагает. 

Но позже, когда они отражают атаки трех гигантских парней в треугольных шлемах и с огромными ножами, Сэм не выдерживает.

– В этом есть смысл, как мне кажется, – он уворачивается от атаки одного из них. Забавно, но у Сэма это замечательно получается, что весьма раздражает Дина. Впрочем, то, что он после этого говорит раздражает вдвое больше. – Я имею ввиду, я никогда не предполагал, что ты заинтересуешься парнями, но, правда, – Кас – единственный помимо нас с Бобби, которому ты доверяешь. 

– Сэм, не… – Дин едва успевает увернуться, чтобы ему не отсекли голову. 

– Просто продолжай уклоняться, – легко говорит Сэм. – Они скоро устанут. В любом случае, если ты и должен был в кого влюбиться, то достаточно закономерно, что это стал Кастиэль. Как бы то ни было, если уж ты собрался влюбиться, то, пожалуй, есть определенный смысл в том, чтобы это был Кастиэль.

Дин яростно отбивается от двух лезвий одновременно.

– Все хорошо, Дин, – продолжает Сэм, отступая с линии атаки. – Даже несмотря на то, что он ангел. То, что я говорил раньше, я имел ввиду, тебе не стоит беспечно к нему относиться. Он слишком важен, чтобы стать развлечением на одну ночь.

– Что ты подразумеваешь под любовью?! – кричит Дин, и неожиданно все трое треугольных парней замирают. – Я никогда ничего не говорил о любви, – протестует он. 

Это не любовь. Это просто то, что он немного гей, и, возможно, повернут на Касе, когда он сражается со всяким дерьмом, спасая их. Это то, что он чувствует к ковбойским сапогам доктора Секси. Любовь значила бы, что он целиком и полностью попал.

А это не так. 

Правда.

– Оу, – говорит Сэм слегка удивленно. – Так… хм-м… о чем мы тогда здесь говорим? 

– Нам вообще не следовало бы о чем-либо говорить, – решительно говорит Дин. – Нам следовало бы убить этих… чем бы они ни были.

Сэм не слушает. Вместо этого он пытается стереть кровь с лица, в результате только размазав ее наподобие боевой раскраски.

– Дин, – серьезно говорит он, – знаю, ты прав, и у меня нет никакого права тебя осуждать. Просто, будь осторожен, ладно? – Он слегка улыбается. Это не счастливая улыбка, потому что Сэм не счастливый человек, но эта улыбка весьма приветливая. И это каким-то образом еще больше все ухудшает – Сэм приветливый с ним. – Думаю, тебе стоит сказать ему.

– Нет, – отвечает Дин. И, следом, – Зачем?

– Мне кажется, Габриэль прав, – мягко говорит Сэм. – Думаю, ты ему тоже нравишься.

Тогда Дину следует его ударить за то, что он такой бабамужик.


	7. Глава 7. Катись к черту в веселенькой корзинке

Она – самая горячая штучка из… всех… кого Дин видел в своей жизни. У нее серые глаза и мягкие блондинистые волосы, и восхитительное тело, насколько можно судить по узким джинсам и клетчатой футболке. И то, что она сидит на мурлыкающей механике, тоже играет ему на руку. Не так уж и много защиты от дороги, если они свалятся с ее роскошного красного мотоцикла.

– Итак? – зовет она его, сбрасывая шлем. – Ты идешь?

Дин легко его ловит и присоединяется к ней. Он никогда не водил мотоцикл, но сейчас, когда они несутся по шоссе, он знает по чему скучал. Целые города проносятся и остаются позади, и женщина прижимается к его спине, такая теплая и мягкая. Ладно, по крайней мере, две части ее теплые и мягкие. 

– И давно ты секретный агент? – шепчет она ему на ухо, вызывая легкую дрожь.

– Всю жизнь, – отвечает Дин. Впрочем, он особо и не врет. Быть охотником - все равно что быть секретным агентом. И супергероем. И секретным героем-суперагентом. Он абсолютно уверен, что это самая лучшая идея. 

– Это так заводит, – говорит она, прижимаясь еще ближе, так, что одежда между ними почти не имеет никакого значения. Она опускает руку ему на бедро, и это мягкое давление посылает волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Он выжимает газ, и мир расплывается, когда она забирается рукой за пояс его джинс. Сейчас она играет с ним, и он внезапно почти чувствует ее обнаженную грудь за своей голой спиной. Он возбужден, и все, о чем он сейчас может думать – я должен найти мотель.

– Итак, мистер Секретный агент, – шепчет она, – как насчет кровати?

Он выдыхает.

– Поверни направо, – говорит она, щекоча ухо горячим дыханием.

Он поворачивает – и вот они в кровати. Он словно все еще мчится вниз по шоссе на мотоцикле. Он вжимается в нее, видя звезды перед глазами, а потом…

Просыпается с каменным стояком.

Дин смотрит на часы. 6:15. Сэма на соседней кровати нет, наверно пошел на пробежку. Чудненько. Он делает небольшую паузу, чтобы уединиться в ванной с горячим душем. Он думает о той женщине с серыми глазами, о брюнетках-блондинках-рыжих и, главное, – о сиськах. Душ приводит к фантастическому концу, и мозг Дина буквально взрывается от облегчения. Он выходит из душа, ощущая себя другим человеком.

Ну или тем, кем он был.

Он излечился!

Что странно, это заставляет его хотеть увидеться с Касом даже больше. Теперь, когда все под контролем, он сможет, глядя на ангела, видеть в нем друга, а не объект неудовлетворенного желания. И в этой мысли изрядная доля облегчения. Он скучает по Касу. Он все это время скучал по нему, но теперь, когда с Дином опять все нормально, он чувствует себя лучше, желая, чтобы Кас был здесь.

Даже когда возвращается Сэм и приносит йогурт и гранолу* вместо донатов, это все еще замечательный день. Дин хитро флиртует направо и налево весь день, пялится на сиськи и задницы, удовлетворяя свое эго. Когда они останавливаются на заправке, он не только покупает все предыдущие номера Сисястых Азиаток, но и находит время для того, чтобы многообещающе потрепаться с кассиршей, пока она, хихикая, не написала свой номер на обратной стороне его чека. Она не совсем в его вкусе, но это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, и он оставляет лишние пять долларов в банке для чаевых.

Он до сих пор находится в прекрасном настроении, когда они останавливаются поужинать в городке, на кладбище которого свирепствует призрак. Их официантке около двадцати, у нее крашенные рыжие волосы и такая грудь, что она бы заставила Бога гордиться тем, что когда-то он создал женщин. 

– Итак… могу я принять ваш заказ? – верхние пуговки ее футболки не застегнуты, и Дин может видеть очаровательную ложбинку между ее холмов, созданную специально для того, чтобы такие как он могли там обосноваться.

– Греческий салат. Без лука, – Сэм не обращает ровно никакого внимания на нее, полностью сконцентрировавшись на газетной статье перед собой.

– Я возьму чизбургер, что-то жареное, молочный коктейль и твой номер, дорогая, – говорит Дин, подмигивая.

Она смотрит на него, словно раздумывает, а не раскошелиться ли на старую серию "1-800-GET-LOST". Дин откидывается на спинку стула, как обычно, когда цепляет цыпочек. Кажется, на официантке это работает так же, как это срабатывало на сотнях других до нее. 

Она улыбается.

– Конечно, – чирикает она. – Сейчас.

Когда она летящей походкой отходит (вау), Сэм прочищает горло.

– Итак…

– После ужина мы направимся к кладбищу и посмотрим, сможем ли найти того, кто не получил должных похорон. Рутина Дядюшки Джо? – это был действительно полезный ход. Один из них (Дин) будет отвлекать смотрителя кладбища слезливой историей про какого-то умершего родственника. А другой (Сэм) получит время чтобы взломать их компьютер. 

– Нет. Ладно, да, но нет. Я имею ввиду… Дин, что, черт возьми, только что было? – Сэм придвигается ближе, как если бы он делился каким-то большим секретом.

– Что «только что было»? Я не просил побольше лука или что-то типа того, – это считается быть приветливым. Абсолютно. 

– Ты с ней флиртуешь? – Сэм ведет себя так, словно это какое-то варварство. Обычно он просто закатывает глаза и молчит, так что Дин даже не представляет о чем он, до тех пор, пока тот не шипит, – Что насчет Каса?

– Я не гей, – Дин говорит медленно и четко, чтобы брат понял. – Ты ждешь, что я резко изменюсь и начну крутить роман с чуваком? Который, к тому же, еще и ангел, Сэм? Я тебе говорил, что вернусь в норму. И я вернулся. Я снова нормальный. И это хорошо, – добавляет он, потому что Сэм все еще сердится.– Это было временное помешательство от… стресса или чего-то типа того. Не знаю. Но сейчас я чувствую себя лучше.

Выражение лица Сэма меняется со скептического на ехидное.

– Если с Касом покончено, почему бы тебе не помолиться ему, чтобы он присоединился к нам за ужином, хм-м? Уверен, было бы неплохо с ним пересечься, а потом он мог бы помочь нам с призраком.

– Чудненько, – говорит Дин.

– Чудненько, – повторяет Сэм.

Сексуальная Официантка приносит их заказ (вместе со своим номером телефона, засунутым под тарелку Дина), и он складывает руки в драматическом жесте.

– О Ангел четверга, как насчет того, чтобы ты притащил сюда свою задницу, и помоги нам съесть эту еду и убить нескольких плохих парней. Аминь, – добавляет он в конце. Он старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал, в то время как все внутри дрожит как желе.

Когда проходит минута, а все, что меняется – количество сэмового салата, его наполняет ледяное спокойствие. Ха! Получи, машина гейской судьбы! Дин триумфально запихивает бургер в рот и продолжает строить глазки Сексуальной Официантке, в то время как Сэм просто трясет головой.

В этот раз призрак оказался не из стандартного разряда «посолить-и-сжечь». Когда они добрались до кладбища, призрак уже убил смотрителя и попытался осквернить другие могилы, выцарапывая на надгробиях свое имя. Что, впрочем, значительно упрощает работу и позволяет с легкостью найти могилу Джеймса Тёрнера (умер в семнадцать, абсолютно случайно). Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Дин снова упокоил его, как раз к закрытию закусочной.

Она ждет его в жарком воздухе ночи, что, по мнению Дина, для января не характерно. Впрочем, это Флорида. Он не знает чего ждал. Ее футболка сейчас даже менее застегнута, чем раньше, и все, что ему хочется – это зарыться туда лицом.

– Хэй, незнакомец, – говорит Сексуальная Официантка. – Повтори еще раз, как тебя зовут?

– Дин, – отвечает он, несмотря на то, что немногим раньше он использовал кредитку на имя П. Шермана. – А тебя?

– Дженнифер.

Он спит с Дженнифер.

На протяжении следующей недели он спит еще с двумя Сарами, Кимберли и Анной. Не со всеми одновременно, хотя это и было бы сбывшейся мечтой.

Он считает, что легче оставить позади все остаточные явления гейства, зарывшись лицом в чье-то декольте. Кроме того, есть приятный побочный эффект в виде выведения Сэма из себя своей бесконечной волной беспорядочного секса.

Кас до сих пор не отвечает на его молитвы, и Дин невероятно сильно по нему скучает. Даже не из-за той помощи, которую тот оказывает, если это входит в его планы, но из-за того, что такими темпами он скоро обзаведется клаустрофобией, все время разъезжая с братом в Детке. Это нормально – хотеть, чтобы его лучший друг вернулся. Теперь, когда он вернулся в норму, конечно. Он думает о том, чтобы помолиться, но, в основном, он слишком сильно занят одинокими дамочками моложе сорока восьми. И изгнанием демонов, конечно. Так что он в прекрасном настроении, когда Кас наконец-то решает выкроить немного времени в своем забитом графике и показаться.

В то время, когда Дин в душе.

К счастью, он объявляется с другой стороны шторы.

Дин не может слышать предательского движения воздуха от ангельских крыльев, так что он роняет мыло, когда Кас говорит: «Здравствуй, Дин» едва ли не в футе от него. Он никогда в жизни никому не признается, что полузадушенный визг, разнесшийся по ванной, исходил от него. Так же, он никогда не признается (даже себе) в том абсолютно девчачьем трепете, когда он снова услышал голос Каса.

– Кас! Постучись сначала… не врывайся ко мне, когда я принимаю душ! – протестует Дин. После чего высовывает из-за шторки руку и жестикулирует. – И подай мне полотенце.

Ему подают полотенце, и он убирает руку обратно, выключая при этом воду. 

– Прошу прощения за то, что прервал твой душ. Твоя молитва казалась срочной, так что я пришел немедля, – в голосе ангела скользила толика сарказма. Замечательно, Кас. Отличные успехи в обучении тому, как быть человеком. Дин даже немного гордится этим. – Помню, ты обещал еду и охоту на призраков.

Дин оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер и отдергивает занавеску.

Кастиэль выглядит таким же как и всегда, что абсолютно странно. Здесь он не к месту. Даже слишком, по крайней мере в пределах ванной комнаты мотеля. Может, из-за плаща. Может, из-за одежды. Может, из-за того, что он не-человек в среде, которая слишком много значения уделяет всякой человеческой чепухе. Дин внезапно остро осознает, что на нем только тонкое мотельное полотенце, и что его волосы облепили лоб.

– Кас… душ – это приватная зона, – медленно начинает он, словно разговаривая с ребенком.

– В таком случае, я рад, что пришел когда ты уже закончил, – ангел подает Дину его расческу. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Тот принимает ее и кладет обратно на тумбочку.

– Это может подождать хотя бы до тех пор, пока я высохну?

Ангел сокращает расстояние и дотрагивается до его плеча. Дин чувствует себя так, словно его засосало в фен и выплюнуло с другой стороны.

– Кас. Хватит. Просто… дай мне пять минут, чтобы я оделся, – и, когда тот не предпринимает ничего, чтобы исчезнуть, Дин рычит, – В одиночку!

Кас сужает глаза и исчезает, и пар быстро заполняет пространство, где только что был ангел.

– Я не имел ввиду, чтобы ты совсем уходил! – кричит Дин, и его голос эхом отражается от кафеля.

– Здравствуй, Сэм, – говорит Кастиэль с другой стороны двери в ванную.

– Хэй, Кастиэль! – Дин слышит, что Сэм рад. – Мои молитвы, наконец, достигли тебя?

Наступает неловкая тишина перед тем, как Кастиэль говорит.

– Дин обещал еду и охоту на призраков.

– Дин придурок, – абсолютно несправедливо говорит Сэм. Скорее всего, до сих пор злится на то, что на этой неделе его каждую ночь выпирали из номера. – Как насчет гарпий и ланча? – предлагает Сэм, в то время как Дин начинает одеваться.

– Бургеры считаются подходящей для ланча едой? – интересуется Кас.

– Хм-м, думаю, да, – отвечает Сэм.

– В таком случае, я помогу вам с гарпиями, – осторожно говорит Кас. Скорее всего, бургеры до сих пор являются его слабым местом.

Номер они покидают втроем – Сэм рассказывает разные легенды о гарпиях, а Кастиэль встряет через предложение, чтобы сказать где легенды ошиблись. Дин наблюдает за ними так пристально, словно они порох и пламя. В любую минуту Сэм может ляпнуть что-то насчет чувств Дина, а Кастиэль спросит его напрямую, и это приведет к тому, что Дин выдаст себя и разрушит все, что он с таким трудом старался сохранить (то есть, гетеросексуальность). Но этого не происходит. Ничего не происходит. Они всего лишь разговаривают о гарпиях до тех пор, пока Сэм не остается доволен тем, что знает, с чем они имеют дело.

– Так где ты был, Кас? – наконец спрашивает Дин, когда они выезжают на боковую дорогу, которая ведет в парк, где обосновалось гнездо.

– Разведка, – отвечает Кастиэль с заднего сиденья. – Есть кое-что, в чем мне нужна ваша помощь. 

Сэм разворачивается.

– Это не ангельские дела?

– Конечно, это ангельские дела, Сэм, – Дин бросает взгляд на заднее сиденье, по центру которого решил расположиться Кас, вместо того, чтобы примоститься скраю. Он не пристегивается ремнем безопасности, но, скорее всего, это нормально, если ты и так практически неуничтожимое оружие Бога. – Какого рода ангельские дела на этот раз?

– Еще одно здание с защитой от ангелов, – говорит Кастиэль, смотря в окно. – Мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы попасть внутрь.

В прошлый раз, когда они делали подобное, не всё прошло гладко. Дину до сих пор больно вспоминать о бесконечно жизнерадостной Памеле, страдающей на кровати до последнего вздоха.

Сэм морщится.

– Демоны?

– Нет, – говорит Кас. – Группа людей, которая использует здание вроде как для переработки кроликов. На первый взгляд, ничего важного, но они привозят все больше и больше животных. Количество мяса на выходе не соответствует исходному числу животных. И барьеры… беспокоят.

Казалось, эта мысль его тревожит.

– Мы можем сделать это после того, как разберемся с гарпиями? – Сэм поднимает брови.

– Да, – соглашается Кас, – мы можем спасти кроликов позже.

– В последний раз когда мы заходили в защищенное от ангелов помещение, нам пришлось обходиться своими силами, – голос Сэма звучит скептически. – Мы можем как-то снять защиту, чтобы ты мог попасть внутрь?

Он снова разворачивается на сидении.

– Если нет, все нормально, но, вполне возможно, нам может понадобится, чтобы ты нас подлатал, если кролики окажутся смертоносными или что-то типа того. 

– Я не доктор, – серьезно говорит Кастиэль, – но, конечно, я помогу вам, если вы поранитесь. 

Дальше он продолжает описывать, как именно они могут снять защиту, но Дин не слышит его.

Его мозг взорвался.

Это именно то, что сказал доктор Секси в 3 сезоне, эпизоде 14, когда его уволили с работы в госпитале, и он напоролся на бездомного парня со сломанной ногой! «Я не врач», – говорил он, накладывая шину на ногу мужчины, мягко глядя ему в глаза, – «но, конечно, я помогу Вам, если Вы поранитесь».

Слыша это от Каса, Дин чувствует себя неуютно от схожести этих двоих (в основном, из-за щетины и серьезности, а также из-за того простого факта, что Дин крупно и по-девчачьи повернут на них обоих). Блядь! Он же излечился! Все прошло! Он бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

Не прошло.

Он хочет Каса. Хочет целовать его и прикасаться к нему, почувствовать, действительно ли кожа, которая страдает от ударов и ран, на самом деле мягкая и податливая. Он хочет зарыться пальцами в вечный беспорядок на голове ангела и понять, действительно ли рот ангела такой большой, как кажется.

Ничего не прошло. Несмотря на то, сколько он развлекался всю эту неделю. Ничего. Не. Прошло. И от этого хочется кричать или что-то побить. Даже если бы они сравнялись с Богом, Дин бы все равно снял себе цыпочку, чтобы не менять человеческую ориентацию. У него в голове бегают мысли наподобие «Такого не могло со мной случиться!» и «Что за фигня с моим членом?».

Дин мысленно чертыхается и немного сползает на сидении, тихо переживая кризис. Даже если Сэм и заметил, он молчит.

Этого не должно было случиться. Если бы Кас выбрал толстого лысого чувака в качестве весселя, этого точно не случилось бы. Или даже если бы он остался в теле дочки Джимми Новака, все было бы хорошо. О боже. Джимми Новак. Что, черт возьми, подумает очаровательный мясной костюмчик Каса обо всем этом? Впрочем, есть надежда, что ни Джимми, ни его ангельский пассажир не знают, что происходит в воспаленном сознании Дина. 

Он глубоко вдыхает и пытается сфокусироваться на уничтожателе ни в чем не повинных кроликов.

– Эй, Кас… нам же не придется умирать, чтобы спасти твоих друзей-кроликов? – Дин снова бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и ловит взгляд ангела. И быстро отводит взгляд, пытаясь сохранить крупицы здравого смысла. – Я имею ввиду, я готов жертвовать жизнью ради защиты людей, но не собираюсь умирать за кучку маленьких пушистиков. Не имеет значения, какими бы очаровательными они ни были.

Он паркуется на почти заброшенной парковке. Гарпии находятся в полумиле отсюда. По крайней мере, так они считают.

– Вам не придется снова умирать, – говорит Кастиэль, выбираясь с заднего сидения. Ярко светит высокое зимнее солнце. Наверное, это какая-то магия или что-то типа того, но Сэм до сих пор в машине, когда Кас поворачивается к Дину. – И если ты совершишь какую-нибудь глупость, которая тебя убьет или опять отправит тебя в ад, я верну тебя. Я не дам тебе упасть, Дин. 

Его глаза такие синие и яркие, что это заставляет Дина терять голову. 

Как школьница.

Ничего не важно. Ему нравится Кас. Он его привлекает. И он соврет, если скажет, что ангел для него ничего не значит. И, может, все Дженнифер и Сары, и Кимберли мира могли б вернуть ориентацию, но никто во всей вселенной не смог бы так на него посмотреть и прямо сказать ему, что спас бы его из ада. 

– Спасибо, Кас, – неловко отвечает он, пытаясь бороться с румянцем и избегая смотреть ангелу в глаза.

Но все это время он думает: «Я попал».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подслащенная овсянка с изюмом и орехами.


	8. Глава 8. Будь мужиком, встречайся с мужиком

Наверное, проститутка была плохой идеей.

Дин до сих пор помнит загнанный взгляд ангела, когда та проститутка с плохим папашей спросила его имя. Это было довольно забавно. Теперь Дин должен все переиграть. Он не собирается сидеть на попе ровно и старательно думать о том, что он абсолютно не хочет затащить своего лучшего друга в кровать и, наоборот, хочет как можно быстрее стать нормальным. Так что самая лучшая, самая мужская идея, которая пришла ему в голову, – это подцепить цыпочек в баре. Бонус за то, что Кас будет один, и он сможет увидеть, какой Дин мужественный. Может, он даже чему-то научится.

Идеально. Там будут алкоголь и женщины, да и уговорить Каса пойти с ним будет нетрудно (или заставить Сэма не вмешиваться).

Колоритная парочка: Ангел Господень в строгом костюме и тренче и, рядом, его друг-охотник, отчаянно пытающийся не быть геем, в баре средней паршивости в Калифорнии. К слову, не быть геем становится намного легче, когда под рукой виски и груди. Спасибо, боже, за ladies' nights. 

– Эта, – говорит Кас, указывая на женщину в коротком голубом платье, которая разговаривает с мужчиной возле нее.

Дин не может представить, о чем он думает. Она вся какая-то неправильная. Как минимум, грудь у нее ненастоящая. К тому же, подделка дешевая, не из хороших. 

– Нет, чувак, поищи кого-то, кто еще не занят, – Дин указывает стаканом. – Она? Она обводит этого парня вокруг пальца. Она хочет ошеломлять. Видишь, что она пьет? Вино. Она утонченная. Или, по крайней мере, считает себя таковой. А у него есть деньги. Она это точно может сказать. Хех, не ее. Попробуй еще.

Кас вытягивает шею, и Дин пытается смотреть в направлении его взгляда вместо того, чтобы пялиться на нежный изгиб шеи, который так хочется укусить. Он делает еще один большой глоток.

– Она, – указывает Кас на женщину в блузке, которая смеется вместе с компанией своих друзей. Она выглядит более естественной, чем предыдущая, разве что ее волосы лезут в бутылку.

– Нет, чувак, ни за что. Если они путешествуют такой компанией, то сильно сплотились. Как пираньи. Затронешь одну – на тебя сбегутся все, – Дин трясет головой. – Ты хотя бы имеешь представление о том, что ты ищешь, Кас?

Ангел поворачивается к нему, и свет неоновой вывески над баром освещает его лицо.

– Яркую душу, – говорит он так, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире. 

Дин не может понять шутка это или нет. И если да, то она не очень смешная. 

– Так, хватит, – наконец говорит он, уничтожая неловкость ситуации вместе с последним глотком виски. Он подзывает бармена и просит обновить. – Ты должен смотреть на ее внешность, Кас. Что она делает. С кем она. Чего она хочет. Вот та информация, которая тебе нужна. Не то, насколько замечательна ее душа. Это не то.

Кас странно смотрит на него. 

– Я понимаю, что ты не всегда спишь с теми, кого любишь, но разве это не поиск идеальной половинки? Если ты собираешься стать настолько близок с кем-то, не лучше ли сначала проверить совместимость?

– Ни в коем случае, Кас. Здесь ищут тех, кто тебя возбуждает. И кого легко подцепить. Никто не ищет серьезных отношений в баре, – лекция из серии «Жизненные мудрости», прочитана профессором Дином Винчестером. 50$ за весь курс. – Ладно тебе. Помни, что я тебе сказал. Подцепи классную цыпочку.

Ангел разочарованно вздыхает. Он разворачивается и снова окидывает взглядом зал. Дин думает, что иногда действительно забавно устраивать Касу подобные представления. Обычно, он солдат, который взвешивает все риски и возможности. Но иногда он поступает так, что Дин сразу вспоминает, что подразумевают люди, говоря об ангелах. Такие вещи, как любовь и доброта.

– Этот вариант приемлем? – показывает Кас, и Дин дважды пытается проморгаться, потому что он указывает на парня. В целом, он довольно привлекателен, но он слишком молод. Слишком. Слишком молод и, присмотревшись получше, Дин понимает, что он полный кретин. Да, абсолютный. Качок и кретин, вместе со своими скулами, глупо зализанными гелем волосами и придурошной улыбкой. Скорее всего, он и есть владелец того тупого Порше на стоянке. Дину хочется надрать ему задницу.

– Нет! – твердо говорит Дин, осушая полный стакан виски за раз. – Нет, Кас, он кретин.

Ангел поворачивается к нему.

– С чего ты взял?

– Почему ты выбрал парня? – спрашивает вместо этого Дин, чем удивляет даже себя самого. Ведь не в этом дело. Проблема тут в том, что этот парень придурок. И в том, что он слишком молод. И в том, как по-идиотски тот выглядит.

– Почему нет? – Кас хмурится и придвигается ближе, словно что-то в лице Дина могло бы дать ему ключ к разгадке.

– Главный смысл в том, чтобы подцепить цыпочек в том, Кас, чтобы подцепить цыпочек. Не чуваков, ясно? 

И, в особенности, не этого тупого кретина-качка.

– Я не понимаю, почему тебе это так не нравится, – Кастиэль разворачивается, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на парня. – Думаю, я прояснил, что понятие сексуальности – всего лишь социальный предрассудок. Кроме того, – добавляет он, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, – ты сказал подцепить кого-то, кто меня привлекает.

Услышал? Да-а, это именно звук стука стакана Дина о барную стойку, когда он замирает.

Нет. Он этого не слышал.

Если не принимать во внимание, что слышал.

– Не вижу в этом смысла, – сетует Кастиэль, не заметив шок Дина. Он раздраженно барабанит пальцами по барной стойке. – Я бы предпочел спасать кроликов, чем сидеть здесь, пока ты надо мной издеваешься. 

Дин так и сидит с открытым ртом, будто слова, которые он хочет произнести, где-то рядом, и он ждет, что они сами придут на язык.

Но они так и не идут.

Кас залпом выпивает рюмку водки.

– Надеюсь, мы с этим закончили?

– Да, – резко говорит Дин. После чего подзывает бармена и заказывает еще порцию виски. Он еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы принять все те мысли, что сейчас крутятся у него в голове. – Да, закончили.

Все это выливается в дракона.

История с кроликами, не с тупым владельцем Порше.

Дракон.

Если точнее, дракон-подросток, и это выводит Дина из себя. Достаточно легко драться со старыми драконами (субъективно), но когда он сталкивается с детенышем, который выглядит как обычный подросток, один из тех, которые могли бы разносить пиццу, Дин пасует. Это слишком странно. Он даже сидит на куче iPhone’ов на цокольном этаже фабрики. Дин даже чувствует жалость к нему. Это та часть его работы, которую он ненавидит. Уничтожать молодых и относительно невинных. Парню просто нравятся кролики, и он не хочет, чтобы его трогали ангелы. Вряд ли это преступление. Об этом Дин думает до того, как дракон замечает его.

Он исчезает в огне до того, как Дин успевает сказать хоть что-то, и появляется за его спиной.

– Оставь меня в покое! – кричит он. Одежда превращается в пепел на его раскаленном теле.

– Не могу! – тяжело вздыхает Дин, обходя ребенка и наступая на внутренности кролика, которые хлюпают у него под ногами. Очень неприятно. – Разве мама не учила тебя убираться в комнате?

Дракон снова рычит, пламя вырывается у него изо рта и поджигает несколько сломанных стульев на полу.

– Моя мать мертва, кретин!

Он бросается на Дина, и все, о что Дин может, – это надеяться, что Сэму удалось снять защиту.

– Дин! – кричит Сэм, врываясь в комнату, – Можешь мне помочь с защит… ой! 

Он едва успевает уклониться от огня, что послал в него дракон.

– Дин, что здесь происходит?!

– Выведенный из себя детеныш дракона! А на что еще это похоже?!

В этот раз огонь попадает в несколько канистр, и становится действительно горячо. Слышится какой-то невнятный нарастающий пищащий звук, после чего следуют несколько небольших взрывов, а после еще и еще. В воздухе стоит подозрительный запах расплавленного пластика и химикатов, и это убеждает Дина в мысли, что они опять вляпались. Пламя разгорается все сильнее и жарче, а среди него за ними охотится дракон.

– Сэм! Выбирайся отсюда! – Дин приостанавливается перед рывком к двери.

Только он собирается совершить рывок через стену огня, как прямо перед ним из пламени вырывается дракон. От его близости одежда Дина истлевает, а когда дракон касается его, кажется, что проглатываешь живые угли.

Дин поднимает руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но, слишком поздно.

Сгорая, все, о чем он может думать, – как сильно он ошибался и как поступал. Ему следовало просто сразу, с самого начала все это принять и делать все возможное для достижения цели. Тело Дина покрывается пузырями и горит. Легкие перестают работать, дым наполняет его изнутри. И единственная мысль, вопящая в голове, – он действительно хотел бы переспать с Касом до того, как умрет. 

Что, впрочем, и получается.

Умер, а не переспал с Касом.


	9. Глава 9. Умирая

Кас бросается к Дину и легко похлопывает по щекам. Его тело твердое как камень – Дин помнит, как его разрывало. Впрочем, ему нравится этот уверенный, грубоватый способ Каса привести его в себя. И, хочет Дин или нет, но он узнает эту комнату. Ангельскую Зеленую комнату. Это воспоминание, он знает это, но не может определиться, хорошее оно или нет.

Кастиэль достает из своего плаща незнакомый демонический нож. Он смотрит на Дина, пытаясь что-то сказать ему без слов. Это был целый разговор, смысл которого большей частью ускользал от Дина. Надежда мурашками пробегает вдоль позвоночника. У него есть шанс выбраться отсюда, выбраться к Сэму. Наверно, это все же хорошее воспоминание. Это было лучшее, о чем Кас никогда не говорил: «Я на твоей стороне». Его накрывает волна облегчения.

Кас отступает на шаг и медленно проводит ножом по своей руке. На один дикий, странный момент Дину приходит в голову мысль, что Кас собирается напоить его ангельской кровью, как когда-то Руби Сэма. Мысль вызывает отвращение, но на секунду ему становится любопытно, какова кровь ангела на вкус. Он считает, что раз демонская кровь как кокаин, ангельская должна быть как пирог или что-то вроде того. Не то, чтобы он когда-то пробовал.

Кастиэль окунает палец в кровь и начинает размазывать ее по белой стене. Он сдержан, точен и полон решимости. Действует он уверенно и красиво.

Дин помнит этот момент. Это первый раз, когда он увидел сигил, изгоняющий ангелов.

– Хей, Кас…, – начинает он, но появляется Захария. Точно как он и помнит. Кас хлопает   
рукой по стене – и комнату застилает яркий свет. И сердце Дина радостно подпрыгивает к горлу. Если только он остановит Сэмми, они могут сделать это.

Они уже сделали это (вроде как). Несколько лет назад.

Когда они оказываются у Чака, Дин понимает что происходит. Он спит. 

– Я задержу их, – резко говорит Кас. Белый свет начинает заливать комнату, и он кричит, – Я задержу их! – отсылая Дина.

Со всеми последовавшими событиями Дин и забыл, как он почти любовался Касом. Он красив. Смертельный и прекрасный. Он не молот, он словно сабля из света.

Дин разворачивается, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он что-то изменить в своих снах, но обнаруживает себя на смутно знакомой веранде. Пройдя в дом, он оказывается в гостиной Джимми Новака в Понтиаке. Сейчас поздний вечер воскресенья, и солнечный свет лениво освещает комнату. Джимми сидит с ногами на стуле, читая книгу. Возможно это Библия, но он выглядит слишком счастливым, чтобы это было так. Он не сразу замечает Дина, но, заметив, не выглядит шокированным. Скорее, слегка удивленным.

– Дин, – говорит он, улыбаясь, и его улыбка так не похожа на то, как улыбается Кас, что Дин совсем не чувствует бабочек в животе. – Не ожидал тебя.

– Хей, – говорит Дин. Он не может точно вспомнить как добрался сюда, но это так похоже на один из тех реалистичных снов, когда ты знаешь, что спишь. Или, по крайней мере, он думает, что спит. Возможно, это галлюцинация.

– Присаживайся, пожалуйста, – на столике стоят чашки и заварник с горячим чаем, над носиком которого поднимается пар. – Подожди секунду. Не видел тебя с тех пор, как я умер.

Джимми загибает уголок странички, на которой остановился, и откладывает книгу. Хм-м. Это действительно Библия. Христианская Секс-Библия Женатых Мужчин. Своеобразно.

Дин садится и выдыхает – оказалось, что он все это время сдерживал дыхание. Он пытается сделать так, чтобы вместо Джимми появился Кас (раз уж это такой реалистичный сон, он хотел бы извлечь из этого выгоду, но ничего не изменяется. Ладно… Нельзя никого винить за попытку. Попытаться все же стоило.

– Да, несколько лет, хм-м, – он не может придумать ничего, что бы еще сказать, так что выдает, – Мне жаль, что ты умер. 

Хотя он и не до конца понимает, как это произошло. Может, когда Каса впервые распылили на миллионы маленьких частичек, душа Джимми смогла спастись. Или, возможно, он просто выдает желаемое за действительное.

Джимми качает головой.

– А мне – нет, – он спокойно улыбается, как чертов тренер по йоге. Дину приходится прекратить думать в этом направлении, потому как мысль о Касе, практикующем йогу, оставляет блаженную пустоту в мозгах. – Мне нравится. Это лучше, чем быть мертвым, не умерев на самом деле. 

На его лице мелькает что-то, похожее на сожаление.

– Кастиэль умер вместе с моим телом?

– Не, – говорит Дин, откидываясь на кушетку. – Он все еще надирает демонам задницы. – Уголок губ Дина дергается. – С тех пор он умирал еще несколько раз, но он всегда возвращается. 

Джимми ничего не говорит, наливая себе чашку чая.

– Да, он, хм, ненадолго вроде как стал Богом, – интересные новости о Касе не кажутся тем, о чем бы следовало говорить, но он понятия не имеет что сказать мертвому парню, который упрямо не желает превращаться в большегрудую красотку. – Радуйся, что тебя тогда рядом не было. Если бы ты там тогда был, тебя б засосало в Чистилище. Или съели бы левиафаны. 

Дин нервно качает ногой.

– Итак, не пойми меня неправильно, но где цыпочки?

Если это его сон, и он не может получить Каса, он, по крайней мере, хотел бы получить девушек.

Джимми игнорирует последний вопрос, вместо этого акцентируя внимание Дина на том, что он бы никогда не подумал сказать.

– Когда ты в него влюбился?

– Неправда! – протестует Дин, чувствуя как краснеет. – Я всего лишь думаю он… придурок, ок?

А еще он думает, что Кас горяч, но он не собирается говорить это двойнику ангела.

– О! – восклицает Джимми, удивленный настолько, что Дин чувствует себя некомфортно. – Прости, я думал… я был с ним, когда он умирал, и все ваши приключения, ты мог бы уже, наконец, рассказать ему что ты к нему чувствуешь.

Дин смотрит настолько яростно, насколько это вообще возможно.

– Прости, – повторяет Джимми, – Просто, знаешь, со всей этой сумасшедшей нечеловеческой фигней, происходившей с моим телом, кажется, я помню человеческую фигню лучше. В этом есть смысл. Как и то, что Сэм всегда организовывал походы в прачечную, или насколько плохи были отношения Кастиэля с телефоном.

Он запускает руку в волосы.

– То, как ты на него смотрел, очень по-человечески. Или было. Тогда, – и, так как единственное общее, что у них было – ненормальный ангел, Джимми спрашивает: – Так с ним все в порядке?

– Знаешь, Джимми, не хочу быть грубым, – хотя так и есть, – но какое тебе дело? В последний раз, когда вы с ним встретились лицом к лицу, у вас были не самые лучшие отношения. Ты сказал, что ненавидел его в себе.

Может, это и не совсем точные слова Джимми, но смысл тот же.

Джимми ненадолго замолкает, позволяя подняться пару с чашки и согреть его лицо. 

– Мы с Кастиэлем через многое прошли, – Мягко говоря. – Иногда я ненавидел его за это. Почти все время я ненавидел его за это. Но по какой-то причине, он… стал личностью, а не просто чем-то, живущим во мне. – Джимми смотрит вниз, на свои руки и на пар, который клубится вокруг его пальцев. – Это ощущалось так преимущественно рядом с тобой. И Сэмом тоже. Не то, чтобы это было легко. Но когда он был с тобой, он симпатизировал людям. Начинал видеть нас с нашей стороны.

Дин понимает, что ему нечего на это сказать. 

Улыбка Джимми смягчается. Следующие слова даются ему с трудом, но он смотрит Дину в глаза, говоря:

– Я не знаю, что он на самом деле к тебе чувствует. Я мог бы сказать, что чувствовал к нему ты, но ангельские эмоции сбивают с толку. Его чувства огромны, и они пугают. Я старался держаться от них подальше, потому что… это заставляло меня чувствовать себя даже еще более беспомощным, чем просто душа, запертая в теле, подконтрольном ангелу. 

Он выглядит извиняющимся.

Дин внутренне сжимается.

– Огромные и пугающие? – Он расслабляется. – Сукин сын, – мягко говорит он.

– Не так уж это плохо, – криво усмехается Джимми. – Он бы не слонялся поблизости, если бы ему было все равно.

– Ты не видел его, когда он был Богом, – кисло говорит Дин. Это тяжело вспоминать. Предавший его Кас, то, как он выглядел, сломав стену Сэма, выражение лица Кастиэля, когда он сказал им пасть на колени. Он помнит, как слышал новости, в которых обычные ужасы человеческой жестокости сменились безумным ангелом, стоящим у руля правосудия. К тому же, все еще есть несколько церквей, витражи которых изменились со сцен с Иисусом на мстящего ангела в бежевом тренче. Дин знает. Он был в одной такой.

Но даже помимо того, чтобы быть лже-Богом, Кас никогда не просил их о помощи. Сэма вытащили, он был кошмарным и бездушным, но мог быть полезен ангелу, попавшему в беду. Дин был с Лизой и Бэном, но, конечно, конечно он бы бросил все только чтобы помочь парню, который спас его из ада. И Кас не доверял им достаточно для того, чтобы попросить о помощи. Хуже – хуже даже всего остального – было то, что Кас не сказал им правды. Если бы он пришел и сказал, что заключил сделку с Кроули, они бы помогли ему избежать ее. Или обойти условия. Кас не доверял им. Он продолжал просить Дина о честности, не давая ничего взамен. Если бы только он…

– Хватит так много думать, – говорит Джимми, пересаживаясь со своего стула к Дину на кушетку. – Я не могу читать твои мысли, но могу точно сказать, что это один из тех случаев, когда разум противоречит сердцу. Я видел, как ты делал это раньше. Хватит.

Джимми кладет свою руку Дину на лоб, и такое впечатление, что это благословление.

Дин устал и так одинок, и прошло так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то заботился о нем, словно что-то стоило того, чтобы это спасали. В этом месте, в мире его сна, в Понтиаке, в 4 вечера в воскресенье, все его грехи были прощены памятью о Джимми Новаке, продавцом места под рекламу из Иллинойса. 

– Ты все еще Праведник, – говорит Джимми.

– Я даже не знаю, что это означает, – отвечает Дин.

Джимми наклоняется к нему.

– Это значит, Бог почему-то тебя любит.

Он целует Дина, и это не то, чтобы совсем неожиданно. Он пахнет мылом, но это не тот запах мыла, который сводит Дина с ума. Поцелуй заканчивается так же быстро, как и начинался, оставляя Дина с неясным ощущением обветренных губ. Это странно и сбивает с толку, и Джимми выглядит довольным собой, откидываясь.

– Здравствуй, Кастиэль, – говорит он с толикой удовольствия.

Кас стоит у двери, капли крови даже на носу, темные глаза наполнены пониманием. Его тренч слегка дымится. Дин прекрасно понимает, что это дает действительное представление о том вреде, который ему нанесли. Но, в любом случае, на него больно смотреть. 

– Кас! – подпрыгивает Дин. – Разве я не говорил тебе прекратить врываться в мои сны?

Как раз где-то в то время, когда доктор Секси стал проблемой, говорил. Он точно это помнит. 

– Ты не спишь. Ты мертв. Это рай Джимми Новака. – Кас смотрит за его плечо так, словно ждет, что армия демонов появится за его плечом. Или ангелов. Потому что, ну, понимаете, рай и все такое. – Мы должны уйти, пока ангелы не заметили. 

Он бросает взгляд на Джимми, после чего опять смотрит на Дина. Это просто нереально, видеть два лица Каса, и на один безумный момент Дин думает, что с удовольствием стал бы кремом в этом Oreo.

Но эта мысль исчезает, когда Кастиэль подходит к нему и касается его лба – две яркие точки давления, заставившие его с криком проснуться. 

Кроме того, что он не совсем проснулся. Он воскресает. Все это происходит резко и болезненно, и Дин почти ненавидит этот момент. На секунду кажется, что его тело сопротивляется, словно оно все еще хочет быть мертвым. Но это было бы слишком просто, так что вскоре он уже смотрит на почерневший потолок и хватает ртом воздух.

– Дин, – выдыхает Сэм где-то рядом. Дин ощущает острый злой взгляд, но не может определить откуда он. Вернувшись, он восстанавливается, кровь и синяк под глазом исчезают бесследно.

– Что случилось? – невнятно говорит Дин. Он пытается принять сидячее положение, постоянно вздрагивая. Он чувствует себя так, словно его протащили через мясорубку. Все словно сырое.

Ощущение чьего-то взгляда исчезает как только Кас прикасается к диновому плечу. Тепло волнами пробегается по его телу и Дин чувствует себя так, словно прошел через что-то наподобие машинной мойки, только для людей. Покалывание по всему телу. Подвал склада полностью в руинах. Следы пожара и обгоревшие остатки забытых механизмов заполняют пространство. Выглядит, как камин изнутри. 

– Ничего, – немного спустя говорит ангел. – Все хорошо. 

– Дин! – Сэм поднимается оттуда, где он изучал останки дракона-подростка. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Он садится рядом и внимательно смотрит Дину в глаза, словно у того было сотрясение мозга, а не всего лишь временная смерть.

– Замечательно, – говорит Дин перед тем, как сесть. На его футболке как раз через всю грудную клетку идет замечательная широкая дыра. Джинсы, впрочем, тоже оставляют желать лучшего. Единственное, что осталось в более-менее нормальном состоянии – ботинки. Чудненько, вот что получается, если дерешься с драконом. – В основном – замечательно, Сэмми. Ты убил его?

– Кас. Перед тем, как пошел вытаскивать тебя из рая, – усмехается Сэм.

– Прекращай умирать, – говорит Кастиэль так, словно Дин может что-то с этим поделать. 

И мелочь – глупая, очаровательная мелочь о Касе – он до сих пор пахнет мылом. Именно тем мылом, которое не может определить Дин.

– Спасибо, Кас, – он прочищает горло и трет шею рукой. – За то, что вернул меня.

Лицо Каса озаряет легкая мягкая улыбка, которую Дин так давно не видел.

– Я говорил тебе. Я не дам тебе пасть.

Именно в этот момент, несмотря на все, что Дин говорил или делал, или через что прошел, это заставляет его понять, что все это время он ошибался. Он не хочет переспать с Касом. Он не может смириться с мыслью попытаться быть нормальным, потому что это так очевидно, что осознание звонкой пощечиной бьет его по лицу. Дело не в нем и не в его ориентации. Джимми был прав.

Я не дам тебе пасть.

Он влюблен в Кастиэля.


	10. Глава 10. Отказ

У драконов двое родителей.

Так что, когда тот дракон-подросток сказал, что его мама мертва, Дину, наверно, следовало бы спросить и про отца. Желательно, до того, как тот сорвал крышу Импалы.

Спустя два дня после кроличьей фабрики Сэм дремал на заднем сиденьи, и Дин сбавил громкость Цепеллинов. Они ехали через Монтану. Яркая полная луна за окном освещала поля, укрытые снегом. Прелестная картина и общее умиротворенное настроение заставляют Дина вспомнить о том, как Джимми Новак поцеловал его. Поцелуй с Касом будет ощущаться совершенно по-другому. Он знает это наверняка. Он хочет найти все отличия в том, как целуются эти двое. В основном потому, что он сильно, действительно сильно хочет поцеловать Каса. Теперь это даже как-то легче принять. 

Но вопрос: что дальше?

Дин никогда не был хорош в том, что Дин Смит (этот засранец) называл «Целе-ориентированным прогрессом личности». Разумеется, он вполне в состоянии спланировать и реализовать идеи относительно спасения мира, но он никогда на самом деле не задумывался над тем, чего он хочет. О, есть, конечно, некоторые ближайшие желания, которые могут быть немедленно удовлетворены: алкоголь, еда, секс, – но это не то же самое. Не то же самое, что и его жажда иметь семью, но где-то близко.

Будет ли это вообще иметь смысл?

Смогут ли они просто продолжать жить как нормальные люди? Будет ли у них дом? Что если Дин захочет завести детей? А он захочет. О Боже, захочет. Когда он думает о том, как Бен растет без него, у него внутри все болит. Но Кас не может иметь от него детей. Даже если смог бы, они были бы каким-то образом ангельски-деформарованными детьми, например, с тремя головами или что-то типа того. И это не принимая во внимание того, что Дин понятия не имеет, каким родителем был бы Кас. Не похоже, чтобы у него был отличный пример родительского поведения, когда он был маленьким ангелочком. Ему в голову пришла абсурдная картина: Кас в розовом фартуке поверх тренча, окруженный группкой сердито смотрящих детей.

Нет, все будет не так.

У них где-нибудь будет старый фермерский домик. Может, у них будет собака. И трехлетний карапуз, любимыми занятиями которого будут рисование пальцами и рассказы о папиных и папиных приключениях. Дин устроится работать механиком, и Кас будет…

На этом Дину лучше прекратить строить планы, потому что если он продолжит, дальше все будет в стиле «Мистер и миссисс Кастиэль Ангел Четверга», а он скорее откажется от Доктора Секси, чем позволит себе превратиться в тринадцатилетнюю девчонку.

И, разумеется, секс; думать об этом аспекте было довольно приятно.

Честно? Он просто хочет быть с Касом. И это будет классно. Дин + Кас = Как нормальные, но лучше. Именно. Простая математика. И, возможно, однажды они найдут способ сделать мир безопаснее, чтобы Дин не боялся заводить детей. Независимо оттого, является ли Кас тем, с кем бы он хотел обосноваться (о, да), безопасность его будущих детей намного важнее. 

В таком случае они смогли бы приспособиться. Позволил бы кто-то ангелу приспособиться?

Он уже было собрался будить Сэма, чтобы спросить его об этом, как тонкие бронзовые когти врываются в салон, кроша заднее стекло.

Дин резко сдает вправо, и Сэм испуганно просыпается, в то время, как когти сорвали крышу с машины. 

– Что… о боже! – Сэм смотрит вверх, удивленно открыв рот.

Дин смотрит в том же направлении и видит брюхо огромного дракона. Эта штука где-то тридцать футов длиной и с клыками с динову руку. Дракон снимает крышу Импалы и с грохотом бросает ее посреди дороги. Дин не видит повреждения, но слышит, как что-то уныло хрустит, так как он не смог избежать удара, покорежевшего металл и разбившего стекла.

Дракон делает круг вокруг них, и все его бронзовое тело краснеет от жара. Он больше не выглядит как человек – скорее, как дракон, который был бы уместнее на съезде D&D*. Не то чтобы Дин когда-то на нем был. И, определенно, не хотел бы начинать сейчас.

Сэм вскакивает и тянется к дорожным сумкам. Нет там ничего полезного, до сих пор не так уж и много драконьих мечей, чтобы каждый охотник мог раздобыть их, когда понадобится. Дин быстро посылает короткую молитву Касу и присоединяется к брату, но что-то в глотке дракона уже клокочет и движется. Поток раскаленного добела пламени вырывается из его пасти и обрушивается на Импалу. Они слышат, как корежится от жара металл.

– Бежим?! – спрашивает Дин. 

– Бежим! – отвечает Сэм.

И они бегут. Может это и напрасно, но они делают небольшую передышку, добежав до поля возле дороги, укрытого полосой деревьев. Из-за снега идти довольно трудно, а лед еще больше ухудшает ситуацию. Они едва успевают сделать несколько шагов, как опять раздается этот клокочущий, задыхающийся звук. И Дин чувствует этот жар – действительно чувствует, как тот зарождается в теле дракона.

И в этот момент появляется Кас.

Когда Сэм и Дин с трудом пытаются удрать от дракона, Кас невероятно вовремя (слава Гендальфу!) появляется посреди потока пламени, разбивая его каким-то сигилом, вырезанным на руках. Это абсолютно не означает, что Винчестеры прекращают бежать. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Они продолжают бежать все дальше в поле, пока дракон не стал казаться большим огненным шаром, разбивающимся о крошечную фигурку Кастиэля.

– Какого. Черта? – с трудом произносит Сэм, бежа изо всех сил, и его дыхание облачком замирает в морозном воздухе.

– Кас сражается с драконом, – предполагает Дин, так как это единственное, что сейчас важно. Кажется, дракон потерял всякий интерес к преследованию братьев, предпочтя им поджаривание крыльев Каса. Забавнее всего то, что быстро это не заканчивается. Вот только это не сильно забавно, ведь это Кас. Кажется, они часами наблюдают за тем, как Кас исчезает и вновь появляется, чтобы атаковать дракона, но его тут же встречают очередным потом огня. Дин решительно стискивает зубы.

– Я помогу ему.

– Как?

Хороший вопрос.

– Отвлеку его, – наконец отвечает Дин. Согласно его плану, у Каса появится возможность вклиниться между огненными атаками и убить дракона, если они смогут как-то отвлечь его внимание на что-то другое, но он не уверен, что это сработает. Хах. «Может, это сработает» – неофициальный девиз семьи Винчестеров (официальный был бы слишком обнадеживающим в данной ситуации). Он на максимальной скорости бежит к месту битвы, игнорируя инстинкты, вовсю вопящие о том, чтобы оставаться как можно дальше от дракона. Охотники всегда преуспевали в этом, но вначале всегда есть толика усилия. И безнадежные сражения как раз из их числа.

– Хэй! – орет он драконьей туше наверху, – Хэй! Кретин!

Он поднимает камень с обочины дороги и прицельно бросает. Может, из него сделают маршмеллоу за все хорошее. Впрочем, на дракона это не произвело никакого впечатления и не заслужило его внимания. 

Кас появляется за головой дракона, обхватив ее ногами как наездник. От него выше к звездам тянутся огромные тени. Дин думает, что это его крылья. А еще, это самая крутая вещь, которую Дин видел в исполнении Каса. Его ангельский клинок отсвечивает красным в свете огня. Это злит дракона еще больше, но он не предпринимает ничего, чтобы действительно навредить ему.

Дракон наклоняется и трясет головой. Когда Кас ослабляет хватку и падает, дракон резко выбрасывает голову и захватывает ангела между двух рядов зубов.

– КАС!! – вопит Дин.

– ХЭЙ! – Сэм появляется возле него с зеркалом заднего вида Импалы. Он бросает зеркало в дракона и попадает в ноздрю. Дракон фыркает и хрумтит Касом. Хрумтит. Дин слышит хруст его костей даже издалека. И от этого еще хуже.

– ХЭЙ ТЫ, ДРАКАРИС**! – орет он. Дин предпочел бы перемотать немного во времени, потому как – надо же! ¬– его, наконец-то заметили.

Дин не знает, чем это может помочь, но дракон открывает пасть и издает раздражающий звук. Через секунду Дин понимает, что это был смех.

Кас появляется возле Дина, окровавленный и тяжело дышащий. 

– Дин, беги. Вы с Сэмом должны выбираться отсюда. 

Господи, он действительно истекает кровью.

– Нет, Кас. Я остаюсь с тобой. Втроем лучше, правильно?

Ангел выглядит недовольным.

– Дин! Дракон более чем в состоянии убить меня. Вы должны бежать!

Дракон нападает на Сэма, но тот уворачивается, ныряя за горящие обломки Импалы.

Дин смотрит на него. Какой же он идиот. Касу повезло, что он настолько нравится Дину.

– Именно поэтому мы остаемся, – уверенно отвечает он.

Кас бросает на него недовольный взгляд и исчезает, появляясь, чтобы продолжить битву с драконом, но даже Дин видит, что она безнадежна. Откуда-то среди обуглившихся обломков автомобиля он выуживает пистолет, который, впрочем, абсолютно бесполезен, если направлен против дракона. Даже все более безумные оскорбления Сэма и прицельно брошенный мусор не отвлекают его. Буквально через пару мгновений Дин понимает, что дракон просто играет с ними. И осознание этого болезненно очевидно. Как болезненно очевидно и то, что настоящая цель – Кастиэль. Дракон притворяется раненым, приманивая Каса ближе к своей пасти. Меньше минуты – и она захлопнется, снова смыкая челюсти вокруг тела Каса.

Только когда Кас прочно находится в его челюсти, дракон движется в сторону Сэма. Наступая на него.

Сердце Дина обрывается. 

И происходит нечто до смешного крутое.

Нечто похожее Дин видел в комиксах и на боках фургонов всяких придурков. Габриэль появляется из ниоткуда с раскрытыми крыльями, сияя белым светом, который даст фору любому огню. Маленький ангел и огромный дракон. На его крылья больно смотреть. Дин даже видит, как дракон отступает назад, пытаясь проморгаться. Габриэль достает меч. Который, видимо, тоже охвачен огнем. К тому же, он фута на два длиннее, чем Дин его помнит.

Никаких ехидных ухмылок, никаких шуток, только одно простое движение, снесшее ногу, прижимавшую Сэма к земле. Когда дракон ревет от боли, его челюсти разжимаются, и Кас вываливается из пасти. Но ничто не отвлекает Габриэля от его миссии. Он забегает под тушу дракона и вспарывает его от желудка до челюсти. Количество крови, которая при этом излилась, просто поражает. Похоже на гребаный поток. Если бы Импала уже не была покорежена и обожжена до неузнаваемости, она бы точно потерялась в этом потопе. Габриэль скрылся из поля видимости под этим красным потоком.

Дин лишь на секунду сомневается прежде чем кинуться в том направлении, где он в последний раз видел брата. Но потом отсеченная лапа дракона поднимается, и Сэм поднимается самостоятельно, выглядя при этом так, словно побывал в драконьих кишках. Что, впрочем, недалеко от истины.

– Сэм? Все в порядке?

– Да, Дин, – Сэм сплевывает кровь изо рта, после чего запрокидывает голову назад. – Я в порядке. Разве что…, – он окидывает взглядом свою пострадавшую одежду. И остов Импалы. – Я в порядке, – говорит он немного более уверенно. – Кас?

– Со мной тоже все в порядке, – отвечает Кастиэль, хотя абсолютно очевидно, что это не так. Его одежда превратилась в лохмотья, а в боку зияющая дыра. Дин пытается не смотреть на нее, но она так и притягивает взгляд. Кас смотрит на Дина, но это абсолютно безрезультатно. – Вам следовало бежать. У вас не было шанса его убить, и вы только мне мешали. 

Дин стискивает челюсти, но, прежде чем он смог что-либо сказать, появляется Габриэль, на котором нет ни следа битвы, и который выглядит так, словно он только что вышел из магазина. 

– Вы отлично справились с его выманиванием, мальчики! – даже не глядя, он протягивает руку и прикасается к плечу Сэма. – Я уже начинал волноваться, что мне придется ждать сто лет, пока он вылезет из своего логова.

– О чем ты? – Сэм не спорит с Габриэлем, и это, вероятно, высшая степень благодарности, которую Габриэль когда-либо мог бы получить от младшего Винчестера.

– Кто, по-твоему, послал старого доброго Кастиэля выманить Волшебного Дракона Паффа-младшего***? – улыбка Габриэля была бы более заразительной, если бы не была такой злой. – Проблемы с ребенком – и родители обязательно выйдут, чтобы разобраться. Я убил самку несколько лет назад, но папочку было значительно сложнее найти. В этом все драконы. Они очень умны.

– Подожди, что?! – черта между спокойствием Сэма и его бешенством пройдена в долю секунды. –Так это ты во всем виноват?! 

– Технически, это дракон во всем виноват, – нелюбезно говорит Гейб.

– Что он был кретином? И поэтому он заслужил твое внимание? 

Габриэль бросает на него хитрый взгляд. Впрочем, он у него всегда такой.

– Скажем так: я был должен Кали. 

– А теперь ты должен нам! – настаивает Дин. – Кас почти умер!

Сэм тоже, но об этом он забывает уточнить.

Габриэль с минуту рассматривает их, после чего щелкает пальцами. Туша дракона и все последствия пожара исчезают, а Импала выглядит так, словно только сошла с конвейера.

– А что ты хочешь взамен, Кас?

Ангел смотрит на Дина, словно прося помощи с выбором.

– Ничего, – подозрительно отвечает он.

Улыбка Габриэля становится еще шире.

– Как насчет молочного коктейля, приятель? Мы с Сэмми принесем. 

– Нет! – отвечают Кас с Сэмом одновременно, но уже слишком поздно. Габриэль щелкает пальцами и исчезает вместе с Сэмом, предположительно, – чтобы сбегать за коктейлем. 

Дин проводит рукой по лицу. В любом случае, уже время остановиться где-то переночевать. Он бросает взгляд на Каса, который хмуро смотрит в звездное небо. Все это время он не позволял себе думать об этом, но получалось плохо. Действительно плохо. Слишком плохо. Он знает, что это сродни борьбе в заранее проигрышной битве, но по отношению к нему это действительно нечестно участвовать в безнадежной битве только из-за того, что вмешался Габриэль.

И как бы сильно он не хотел цепляться за то, что у них есть, вместо того, что могло бы быть, он все же делает выбор.

– Кас?

– Да, Дин? – несмотря на лунный свет, выражение лица ангела трудноразличимо. 

– Ты не хотел бы… сходить куда-то поужинать? – наверное, это самая ужасная тактика пикапа, которую он когда-либо использовал. Потому что, это не столько тактика, сколько приговор. Он проигрывает в свою же игру перед лицом того, кого любит.

– Мне не нужно…

– …есть, я знаю. Я имею ввиду, хочешь пойти на свидание?

На секунду, Дину кажется, что Кас собирается спросить «С кем?» или «Почему?» или что-нибудь еще такое же глупое. Вместо этого, Кас говорит:

– С тобой. 

Он понял. Кастиэль, Ангел Социальных Неловкостей, действительно понял. 

– Да, – подтверждает Дин, а его сердце колотится где-то в горле, как при первой встрече с Касси и последней с Лизой. В какой-то мере, это так же важно. И, возможно, даже больше. – Я хотел бы пригласить тебя. На ужин. 

Сейчас он весь в поту. Он не потел даже когда проклятый дракон гонялся за ним! Какого черта?! И Касу обязательно так пристально смотреть на него? Ладно, может Кас всегда так на него смотрит, хотя ему не следовало бы.

– Тот придурок – ты сказал, что он тебе понравился, и так как мы не смогли найти тебе цыпочку, я просто подумал – хэй, а как насчет меня? Я был бы не против сходить с тобой на свидание.

Какую откровенную чушь он сейчас несет. Он так привык врать, что ложь уже привычней правды. Особенно, когда на кону истинные чувства.

Кас пристально смотрит на него, и, даже зная, что в темноте цвета неразличимы, Дин готов поклясться, что видит синеву его глаз.

– Что скажешь? – Дину безумно хочется его поцеловать – преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, наклониться и просто поцеловать его. Он готов объяснять, что такое свидание. Он готов к разговору о ритуалах человеческих ухаживаний. Он даже приготовился исправлять то, что уже наговорил, и сказать Касу правду. 

К чему он определенно не готов, так это к одному-единственному слову, которое произносит Кас:

– Нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dungeons&Dragons (популярный перевод «Подземелья и драконы», сокращенно D&D или DnD) – настольная ролевая игра в стиле фэнтези.  
> **драконий огонь – «дракарис» на высоком валирийском – обладает исключительно высокой температурой, в его присутствии плавится не только металл, но даже и камень.  
> *** отсылка к песне Super Junior – Puff, the Magic Dragon


	11. Глава 11. Битва

Реакция Дина на отказ была такой же, как и всегда: секс-запой.

Единственное подходящее место для подобного времяпровождения – разумеется, Вегас. Но с тех пор, как там произошли некоторые убийства, связанные с призраками в Колорадо, Дину приходится перебиваться одинокими женщинами из Боулдеровского колледжа. И никаких пьяных студенток, чтобы подлечить раненую гордость.

Это его гордость была ранена, говорит он себе, целуясь с действительно очаровательной брюнеткой за пределами веганского ресторана (в котором была она, не он). Это гордость, потому что он отказывается думать, что это может быть чем-либо еще. Ее затянутые в перчатки руки пробрались ему под пальто, а ее маленькое стройное тело прижалось к его. И да, это неплохо, но не замечательно. Ничего замечательного. Даже не тот тройничек, который у него был прошлой ночью. Так что он просто целует ее, потому что это лучше, чем думать о Касе и самом ужасном слове в мире. 

Он не думает об этом. 

Но это преследует его словно личный персональный призрак. Он постоянно думает об этом. Морозная дорога, огромная гребаная луна и Кас, который смотрит на него и говорит Дину, что даже не хочет пробовать.

Все прошло примерно так:

– Нет, – ответил Кас.

И мир взорвался.

– Я не хочу встречаться с тобой, Дин, – добавил Кас, на случай, если еще оставались неразбитые им надежды.

Не то, чтобы Дина никогда не отшивали до этого, бывало дело. И предостаточно. Но когда тебя отшивает твой лучший (после брата) друг – это хуже.

Лиза бросила его. Они пытались, правда. Касси тоже бросила его, но он всегда знал, что у них ничего не получится. Огромная разница была в том, что Дин никогда жизненно не зависел от Лизы или Касси. Ни Лиза, ни Касси никогда не спасали его из ада и рая. Они не бросали свои семьи, потому что верили в Дина. Никто кроме Каса не был всегда на стороне Дина, даже когда Сэм пил кровь демона. 

Может, Кас и не идеален. Может, он был хреновым солдатом Божьим и еще более хреновым Богом. Может, Кас и обратился за помощью не к тому человеку, и, может, он и был абсолютным идиотом в том, что такое дружба, но Кас делал то, что он считал правильным. Он делал все это потому, что Дин привел его к свободе воли. Из-за веры в Дина Кас изменил свою жизнь. Благодаря Дину Кас сейчас совсем другой ангел.

Это не то, что он может сказать кому-либо еще.

Но, может, в этом и проблема. 

Если Кас втайне ненавидит его за то, что он всего из-за него лишился…

– У меня есть номер, – на автомате говорит он брюнетке, оторвавшись от ее губ. – Присоединишься ко мне?

Ему не нравится думать об этом, так что он и не будет.

– Конечно, – радостно говорит она, и щеки ее горят не только от холода.

По дороге в мотель он молчит. Он позволяет ей говорить о ее семье, друзьях, о шефе. Слова обтекают его, не вызывая внимания. Он хочет на охоту. Что-нибудь с кровью, солью и металлом выметет из его головы все эти мысли. Это всегда срабатывало. Весь мир Дина связан с охотой, с охотничьими навыками, и это единственное, что поможет ему забыть.

Когда они добираются до мотеля, Дин кивает девушке.

– Подожди секунду, ок? Я посмотрю там ли мой брат и выгоню его.

– Ладно, – она улыбается и тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Освещение в номере включено, а значит Сэм на месте. Он определенно не будет счастлив (впрочем, как и все предыдущие пятнадцать раз), но Дину это необходимо. И Сэмми, как всегда недовольный, когда дело касалось сексуальной жизни Дина, в какой-то мере это понимает. Насчет первого раза он отпустил саркастический комментарий, но на все последующие уже смотрел сквозь пальцы. Удивительно мило с его стороны.

Но когда Дин заходит в номер, он видит не Сэмми, сгорбившегося над своим компьютером, а Каса, который сидит на стуле и болтает с его братом. Абсолютно ясно, что говорили они о нем, потому что когда он зашел, они резко замолчали. Сэм выглядит непривычно виноватым, а Кас мнет в руках ткань брюк Джимми. Он напоминает грозу, за внешней невозмутимостью кипит гнев.

Впрочем, в эту игру могут играть двое. Ярость подкатывает Дину к горлу. Значит, Кас думает, что может сплетничать о нем за его спиной? С его же собственным братом? Дин с трудом сглатывает, стискивая челюсти.

– Дин, – осторожно начинает Сэм. – Мы просто… – он бросает взгляд на Каса, придумывая очевидную ложь, – …разговаривали о призраке. Кас думает, что им могут управлять ведьмы. Да, Кас?

Ангел сосредоточенно хмурит брови.

– Это один из тех случаев, когда мне нужно соврать, чтобы получить то, что я хочу?

– Да, – вздыхает Сэм, закрывая рукой лицо.

– Думаю, ведьмы контролируют призрака, Дин, – ровно повторяет Кас.

Дину стоило бы засмеяться. Или закричать на Каса, что у него хреново получается изображать человека. Вместо этого он ухмыляется, а волна ярости поднимается еще выше.

– Мне нужен номер, – обращается он к Сэму, стараясь не смотреть, не думать или не говорить с Касом. – Девушка… – и он обрывает себя на полуслове, видя как исказилось гневом лицо ангела. – Прекрати, Кас. 

– Прекратить что, Дин? – невинно интересуется он.

– Прекрати так смотреть на меня. Ты не имеешь права говорить мне что делать, – Дин швыряет ключи на кровать. – И я собираюсь выйти отсюда, захватить ту девушку и…

– Ты хотя бы знаешь как ее зовут? – поднимается Кас. – Ты хоть что-нибудь о ней знаешь? – его губы поджимаются, а морщинки вокруг глаз становятся глубже.

У него нет права. Кас не имеет права злиться! Между ними ничего нет. И если Дину хочется выйти и подцепить хоть миллион цыпочек, он это сделает. Нет никого в мире, кто мог бы остановить его. У Каса нет никакого права контролировать личную жизнь Дина. Особенно раз он не хочет быть ее частью. 

– Не начинай, – выдавливает из себя Дин. – Я проверил, она не демон!

– Ты проверил, что она не демон – ты всегда это делаешь, – но ты никогда, никогда не прекращаешь помнить, что тебе могут навредить не только демоны!

– О да, я знаю, Кас! Мне может навредить и многое другое, – волна ярости захлестывает Дина с головой. – Призраки. Вервольфы. Смауг. Ангелы.

– Я не понимаю почему ты продолжаешь ссылаться на то, чего я не знаю! – Кас говорит так громко, что почти кричит. – И я не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь уединиться с незнакомым человеком! Ты даже не ищешь совместимости, ты всего лишь удовлетворяешь свои животные инстинкты!

– Да, Кас, да, – Дин чувствует как краска заливает его щеки. – Мне не надо знать всех, с кем я сплю.

– Ты даже не знаешь как ее зовут!

И правда, но он лжет.

– Рейчел, ты, придурок.

– Ее зовут Алиса, – бросает Кас, стоя прямо перед Дином, и запах озона усиливается, перебивая легкий запах мыла. – Тебе плевать на них. И им плевать на тебя.

– О, подожди, – так ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел искать цыпочку, которую знаю миллион лет, и которая бы не струхнула, узнав, что я охотник? Это то, чего ты хочешь от меня?! Удивительную девушку, которой не существует?!

– Нет! – голос Каса дрожит от едва сдерживаемой ярости. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был с тем, кто любит тебя.

– Что, как ты, например? – саркастично бросает Дин.

– ДА! – взрывается Кас, и тени от его крыльев видны на дальней стене комнаты.

Дин замирает. 

Выражение лица Каса меняется со злого на шокированное за пару секунд. Он похож на дикое животное, которое только что поймали. Или сбили.

– Дин, я… – начинает он, но потом с легким шорохом крыльев исчезает.

Дин смотрит в пространство, которое сейчас смахивает на ангелоподобную дыру. Какого. Черта. Это. Было? 

– Итак, – обращает на себя внимание Сэм с того места, где он и сидел, наблюдая за развитием сюжета, – тебе все еще нужен номер на эту ночь?

После того, как он услышал что-то вроде этого?

Дин опять начинает дышать.

– Нет, Сэм. Не думаю.


	12. Глава 12. Соберись и будь девчонкой

Дин размышляет об этом целый день. День, когда Сэм пытается расспросить о его супер-гей-ангельском романе не меньше пятнадцати раз. Пятнадцать. В последний раз Дин, наконец, говорит:

– Сэм, если ты еще раз об этом спросишь, я остановлю машину и позову Люцифера, используя твою яремную вену.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

– Дин, ты должен мне.

– Должен? За что?

– За свой продолжительный гей-кризис, – говорит Сэм с самодовольной улыбкой. – И за последствия отказа.

Дин понимает, что брат прав. В данной ситуации Сэм был невероятно понимающим. Он даже может уже без заикания использовать термин «гей-кризис» в отношении своего брата. Но почему-то у Дина такое ощущение, что Сэм развлекался, наблюдая за бесплатным представлением, в то время как сам он, страдая, через все это проходил. И до сих пор развлекается. Это ж Сэм.

– Я пригласил Каса на свидание, – Дин не смотрит на брата, но и так знает, что тот улыбается, как ребенок на Рождество.

– И?..

– Он отшил меня, – отвечает Дин, все же рискнув взглянуть. Ладно, может, Сэм и не такая чертова сволочь, как он себе представлял. Он выглядит лишь слегка заинтересованным. – И после этого у него хватает наглости… впрочем, ты видел.

Сэм кивает.

– Когда ты собираешься с ним поговорить?

Дин пожимает плечами и поднимает брови.

– Не знаю. Никогда.

– Дин, – начинает Сэм, но обрывает себя. Когда он начинает снова, он говорит шепотом, словно они опять дети, которые хранят секрет от папы. – Он твой лучший друг. И он только что сказал, что любит тебя. – Сэм выворачивается под своим ремнем безопасности, чтобы повернуться и уставиться на Дина, и это зрелище могло бы довести дорожного инспектора до инфаркта. – Что если на самом деле он не хотел тебя отшивать?

Дин только крепче сжимает руль.

– Он дал предельно ясный ответ на этот вопрос, Сэмми.

– Может, в таком случае ты неправильно его спросил, Дин, – слегка разочарованно говорит Сэм. –Он смотрит на тебя так, словно наступил Всемирный потоп, а ты – последний уцелевший ковчег. Даже Габриэль считает, что это не безнадежный случай. 

– И что, черт побери, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты набрался храбрости, – Дин открывает рот чтобы перебить (ибо все знают, что он самый храбрый и мужественный из Винчестеров), но Сэм продолжает, – и спросил что он чувствует к тебе. И хочу, чтобы ты извинился перед ним за всех тех девчонок, которых ты таскал к себе только из-за того, что ангел не захотел пойти с тобой на ужин.

Дин закатывает глаза.

– Хватит, – говорит Сэм. – Просто поговори с ним.

Дин ненавидит, когда Сэм дает ему советы. Ненавидит. Он – старший брат, так что только он может пичкать «Как это делается»-лекциями (лекция Сэма определенно могла бы называться «Как начать встречаться с ангелом в двенадцать простых шагов» и включала бы в себя все: начиная чувствами и заканчивая разговорами). Но настолько же, насколько он ненавидит советы Сэма, он знает, что тот прав.

У них с Касом должен состояться этот девчачий разговор.

Из-за снегопада, который начался по мере приближения к округу Три-Лейкс, им пришлось остановиться раньше. Радио-прогноз обещает сумасшедшую метель, а так как Дин предпочитает не рисковать ничьей жизнью (своей, Сэма или Импалы), они сворачивают к небольшому мотелю, который, словно сирена, так и манит их. Сирены. В Колорадо. Потому что тут так много соли в воде. Дин решил последовать совету Сэма, но он не собирается давать ему об этом знать. Он говорит, что идет за пивом, когда Сэм устраивается с выпивкой и компом.

На улице холодно, но не слишком. Скорее, сыро. Дин застегивает куртку и присаживается на капот Импалы. Сначала он обжигает холодом, но проходит всего ничего, и его задница коченеет от холода, так что это не имеет значения. Он складывает руки в молитвенном жесте.

– Кас. Нам нужно поговорить.

Тишину нарушает только звук проезжающих обледенелой дорогой машин. 

– Кас, давай, – ему пришло на ум, что Кас может быть смущен, так что он изо всех сил старается сгладить неловкость в этой односторонней беседе. – Каждый время от времени делает глупости. И, может ты совершаешь больше смущающих вещей, чем большинство людей, это не значит, что ты можешь улететь и прятаться от меня вечно.

Дин поднимает голову к небу, и пушистая снежинка падает ему на ресницы. Где-то три секунды он пытается убрать ее и сто восемь – ждет, когда наконец появится Кас. Он точно знает, потому что считал их.

– Чувак, я продолжу молиться, – говорит Дин в воздух.

Все равно ничего. 

– Ладно, – решает Дин, все еще держа руки для молитвы. – Но не обижайся потом, если у тебя это заест. 

И он начинает петь Simple Man. Он доходит до "Be something you love and understand…", когда его прерывают.

– Ты фальшивишь, – произносит кто-то рядом. Дин поворачивается и видит Каса, который серьезно смотрит на него; снег падает ему на плечи. Наверно, если бы он был человеком, у него был бы мутный от недосыпа взгляд, но вместо этого у него перекрученный задом наперед галстук и не застегнутая вторая пуговица на рубашке. Ангельская небрежность. – Сильно фальшивишь.

– Замолчи, – отмахивается Дин и хлопает по капоту рядом с собой. – Присаживайся.

Кас усаживается рядом, его дыхание облачком зависает в холодном воздухе; какое-то время пытается устроиться. Он похож на какую-то странную птицу, которая перебирается по ветке. Это было бы даже мило, если бы чертовски не раздражало. Наконец, Кас собирается с мыслями и, вместо того, чтобы сидеть, уставившись в заснеженное пространство, поворачивается к Дину. 

Дин переводит взгляд со своих рук на припаркованные недалеко автомобили. «Странная птица» победила в битве взглядов. 

– Так, кмх, для чего все это было? – он бросает быстрый взгляд на Каса, после чего останавливает его на фонаре, который включили в 4 вечера из-за погоды. – С… тем, что ты мне сказал, – он останавливается, и, так как Кас не отвечает, уточняет, – в мотеле. Вчера.

Кас смотрит в сторону и прерывисто выдыхает. Его руки на коленях слегка подрагивают.

Дин выпрямляется от неожиданного осознания.

– Ты нервничаешь!

Кас хмурится.

– Боже, Кас, просто… – Дин неожиданно улыбается. – Из всего, через что мы вместе прошли, ты нервничаешь из-за этого? Серьезно? – его внутреннее нервное напряжение стало постепенно сходить на нет. Он думает, что это то, что люди подразумевают под эмоциональным запором. Впрочем, пока он не сопровождается эмоциональной диареей, Дин не возражает. – Ад. Чистилище. И чувства.

– Этот мир странен и непонятен, – говорит Кас.

Дин не может точно сказать сарказм ли это, но снова улыбается. Так может это не так уж и плохо, что Дин чувствует, будто его сердце тоже бьется немного чаще.

– Почему ты отказал мне? Я насчет свидания.

Кас разворачивается к нему, и его лицо сменяет выражение с хмурого на смущенное, что, похоже, является хорошим знаком.

– Потому что я не хочу с тобой встречаться.

Так-то, Кас. Ковыряй рану, пока она кровоточит, правильно. Дин останавливается на том, что закатывает глаза вместо того, чтобы показать, насколько это действительно его волнует.

– Отлично, я понял, – отвечает он. – Но почему нет?

Ангел некоторое время молчит, и Дин поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть как снежинки тают в его волосах, оставляя маленькие капельки воды. Это мило. Кас милый. Или сексуальный. Мужчина может быть и тем, и тем. Особенно, если он ангел.

– Я знаю как ты относишься к тем, с кем встречаешься, – наконец, произносит Кас. Он переводит взгляд себе под ноги, но потом снова поднимает взгляд, и выражение его лица напряженное. – Я не хочу быть Алисой.

– Кем? – переспрашивает Дин.

– Вчерашняя девушка, – спокойно отвечает Кас.

И тут Дин шокировано понимает, о чем говорит его ангел. У Дина настолько беспорядочный секс, и женские лица настолько часто мелькают перед глазами, что не оставляют никакого следа в памяти. Кас подумал, что он попросил его стать очередным в шеренге этих безликих людей. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует укол стыда. Он еще с детства не относился к сексу плохо, но осознание того, что Кас следил за ним и не одобряет это поведение, заставляет его чувствовать себя неправильно. Он тихо ругается и проводит рукой по лицу.

Кас смотрит на него, словно пытается найти ответы, но Дин не думает, что они у него есть.

– Ты сказал, что любишь меня, – немного спустя говорит Дин.

Лицо Кастиэля проясняется и смягчается. Сейчас это больше Джимми, чем Кас – больше человек, чем ангел.

– Да.

– Так, как Бог любит всех, – безнадежно утверждает Дин.

– Нет, – отвечает Кас. Он трясет головой и потирает шею словно смущенный ребенок.

Дин умрет. Он будет здесь сидеть и умирать от того, что Кас плох в подборе слов, в разговорах и в том, чтобы быть человеком.

И тут случается чудо.

Кас говорит:

– Я влюблен в тебя.

У Дина перехватывает дыхание.

– Что? – хрипит он.

Кас раскачивается, и машина под ними немного передвигается. 

– Я полюбил тебя с тех пор, как увидел твою душу в аду. Только недавно я понял, что это за любовь.

Дин открывает рот, но его мозг и язык не могут прийти к единому мнению что стоит сказать, что и выливается в тишину.

– Когда я впервые прикоснулся к тебе в аду, я был потерян, – голос Каса такой же как обычно. Сложно читать человека, когда у него в активе всего три эмоции. – Эсфиль во многом ошибалась, но в этом она была права. Я не был искажен, но я был навсегда изменен, Дин. Тобой. – Его глаза отливают той же синевой, что остается перед глазами после того, как ты посмотришь на молнию. –Моей любовью к тебе; она изменила все мое существование. 

Кас делает глубокий вдох, в котором, впрочем, не нуждается.

– И поэтому я не буду встречаться с тобой.

Кас смотрит на него, ожидая реакции.

И тогда Дин целует его.

Дин был прав. Это совсем не похоже на поцелуй Джимми. Губы Каса мягкие и теплые, и их давление на губы Дина заставляют его серцебиение ускориться, пока звук не стал схож с мурлыканьем двигателя детки. Кас еще сильнее пахнет мылом и озоном, а легкая щетина ангела немного царапает подбородок.

И это самый лучший поцелуй, который был у Дина.

Когда он оторвался от его губ, Кас выдыхает задерживаемый воздух, который Дин автоматически вдыхает.

– Я не встречаюсь с ними. С теми девушками, я имею в виду. Я встречался с Лизой, но я не встречаюсь с теми девушками, о которых ты думаешь. Это не то, что представляет из себя свидание, – немного отклонившись, говорит Дин. Он поднимает свою холодную руку и прикасается к волосам Каса на виске. Они сырые от снега и липкие от геля для волос. Дин не мог быть счастливее. – Свидания – это испытания. Тесты. Ты понимаешь, что именно ты хочешь от этого человека. Дружбы или чего-то еще. Вот почему я хочу встречаться с тобой, Кас. Чтобы понять, чего я хочу. Что ты хочешь.

– Я знаю, чего я хочу, – просто говорит Кас.

– И что это? – Дин опускает руку и медленно обвивает его шею.

– Чтобы все было нормально, – говорит Кас. – Но лучше.

И тянется к прикосновению. 

Дин улыбается и снова целует его. В этот раз ангел применяет свои навыки (почерпнутые в порно), вжимаясь в Дина и жадно исследуя его рот. Поцелуй получается невероятно страстным, и Дин невольно вспоминает, как Кас целовался с Мэг, прижав ее к стене. Первая вспышка ревности от этого воспоминания смывается волной возбуждения. Это так же замечательно, как и шокирующе, и когда Кас отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть, Дин спрашивает:

– Чувак. Под «лучше» ты имеешь в виду секс?

– Да, – говорит Кас. – И, желательно, долго, – добавляет он перед тем, как втянуть Дина в третий поцелуй, который оканчивается где-то между неловкостью первого и крышесносностью второго. 

Когда они отстраняются, Кас задумчиво смотрит на него. Легкая улыбка прячется в уголках его губ. Дину вспомнился тот день несколько лет назад, когда Кас восхищался творениями своего Отца.

– Чего ты хочешь, Дин?

– Я не знаю, – его рука опускается с шеи Каса. – Просто тебя, думаю.

Кас придвигается ближе, и Дин дрожит, когда снег касается его бедра.

– Это непостоянно, да?

– Что?

– Любовь между людьми. Она не всегда остается такой же.

– Обычно – нет, – говорит Дин. – И это самая забавная часть, Кас. Обнаруживать, что это не так. 

Он придвигается еще ближе, и они уже сидят вплотную. Немного влажно от снега, но ощущается так правильно. Он позволяет своей руке упасть возле руки Кастиэля, и их пальцы слегка соприкасаются, настолько слегка, что это еще по-мужски. И он ни слова не скажет о тех мыслях о Касе, о нем самом и их общем будущем. 

– Но это любовь не между людьми. Это сумасшедший межвидовой роман. Это нечто новое. И никогда не знаешь, что случится.

Мягкая улыбка становится шире – Кас улыбается так, словно наконец научился это делать. 

– Так как я ангел и достаточно много путешествовал во времени, я знаю что сейчас случится, – говорит он.

– И что?

Кас наклоняется к нему, словно рассказывая секрет.

– Ты пригласишь меня на свидание.

Дин задыхается от смеха. Ему холодно и мокро, но он так счастлив, как не был уже очень долгое время. Да, он не знает, что ждет их в будущем. И да, он знает, как будет злорадствовать Сэм. Это не имеет значения. Имеет значение лишь то, что сейчас он влюблен, и самый потрясающий ангел во Вселенной отвечает ему взаимностью. 

Когда Дин прекращает смеяться, он обнимает Каса за плечи и прижимает к себе крепче, так как вокруг падает снег.

– Да, чувак. Приглашу.

Он соскальзывает с багажника и протягивает руку.

Кас принимает ее и, приземлившись, так и не отпускает.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь и далее примечания переводчиков:
> 
> *город  
> **героиня одноименной хоррор-новеллы и фильма С. Кинга


End file.
